Las Nuevas Integrantes de Akatsuki
by BIAN NARA
Summary: Konan esta cansada de no tener a nadie con quien hablar y DOS NUEVAS AKATSUKI SON LA SOLUCION ¿Amor?¿Secretos?¿Confuciones y mucho odio? Oh si bitches sobre todo va a haber HUMOR!
1. Prologo:La peticion

-Konan la ropa

-Konan ¿Donde esta el control?

-Konan esto

-Konan el otro

Konan konan konan

La pobre peliazul estaba ese mismo instante estaba rodeada por todos sus compañeros pidiéndole cosas para que haga como ya era habitual en su harta,consumida de ser unica mujer en Akatsuki .No tenia a nadie con quien hablar o dividir sus tareas del hogar.

-BASTAAAAAA-grito emfurecida-QUIERO YA QUÉ SE CALLEN Y QUE ENTREN DOS NUEVAS INTEGRANTES FEMENINAS A LA ORGANIZACIÓN

Al escuchar semejante alboroto el lider entro a la sala .

-Pero tu estas loca,sabes cuanto cue...-Kakuzu se callo de inmediato al ver la mirada sinica y aterradora que tenia Konan

-He dicho que no hablen- siseó-Pain quiero compañeras -le ordenó a su novio

-Nosotros también queremos chicas-alegaron los demas

-Tu estupido lider la tienes a Konan ,pero nosotros no tenemos a alguna perra-le dijo Hidan

-Callate -le pego un sape Kakuzu

-Joder viejo tacaño Jashin-sama te castigara

-Bien quiere compañeras las tendran-les dijo-Justo he vuelto con información de unas hermanas muy poderosas que podrian ser de nuestro benefició

-Que bien,muchas gracias cariño- le beso Konan

-Preparence en un par de dias iremos a ,Kisame preparense estan en la Aldea de la a mi despacho

Konan,Pain,Itachi y Kisame se dirigieron al despacho del tanto los demas se pusieron a festejar que alfin tendrían companeras con quienes descargar tanta tension...o almenos eso creian ellos

Kakuzu por su parte estaba en un rinco llorando con las piernas abrazadas ,mesiéndose de un lado hacia el otro mientras repetia que las muchachas feas se llevaban su aguanto mas y largo a llorar.

En el despacho del lider .Pain tomo asiento en su silla y la joven a su otros dos ninjas se encontraban sentados enfrente de ellos

-Las que tienen que conseguir que se unan a esta organización son dos Konoichis de la Aldea Oculta entre las dos hermanas una de 18 años y otra de 19 que provienen del Clan Hyuuga y combinación de clanes interesante y que nos conviene ya que ambas poseen el Byakugan,ademas que una de ellas a demostrado ser una excelente estratega y tener un alto nivel tanto su hermana menor es una gran Konoichi muy imperactiva y agresiva, que contrasta el caracter de su hermana que hace que ambas se complementen muy muy fuerte y capaces con muchas habilidades,que por sus aspectos engañan a cualquiera...

**HOLAS EN EL PROX CAP VERAN QUE SE EXPLICARA COMO SON ,SU CARACTER ,FUERZA ,HABILIDADES Y PODERES ENTRE OTRAS COSAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFIS **


	2. La hermanas Hyuuga Nara

Bisuki y Ariane iban juntas a entrenar al eran mas grande era Bisuki con 19 y la mas pequeña Ariane con 18.

La joven Bisuki era seria e inteligente .Desde muy pequeña habia desmostrado tener una capacidad mental superior a todos los de la aldea.A la corta edad de 6 años se graduo de la academia,luego a los 10 con su hermana hicieron los exámenes chunnis y pasaron ambas con honores junto con otro muchacho mas grande que ellas.A la edad de 14 se recibio de Jounnin y aprendio junto con su hermana y Sakura jutsus medicos enseñados por la mismisima Hokage y Sannin de habilidades en combate son excelentes y son de ser una Konoichi es una persona muy buena,comprensiva y serena con caracter muy fuerte.

-Tu empiezas hermanita-le dijo una joven con cuerpo voluptuoso y de gran altura de pelo negro largo y con muchas mechas violetas en posición de defensa y analizando la situación

-Hai, vas a ver como pierdes-se burlo una joven bajita de pelo largo y voluminoso con dos mechas negras en su flequillo poniendose en posición de ataque

Ariane era una joven imperactiva,entusiastas y que era experta en ataques de corta una personalidad dulce,timida y las personas que conocia nada mas se mostraba un poco mas atrevida porque le costaba entrar en mostraba una sonrisa y casi nunca estaba amable con todos y por eso tenia muchos con su hermana eran las mejores Konoichis de Konoha,aunque habia que admitir que habian amigos que capaz la superaban o estaban a su altura.

Empezo activo el byakugan como su hermana y empezó la práctica. Ari golpeo el brazo de Bisu pero desaparecio y en su lugar aparecio un tronco

-No cambias hermana-se quejo-no es justo,siempre usas el jutsu de sustitución

No se escuchaba quedo en joven miraba hacia todos lados,como no la encontró con el byakugan era obvio que se habia alejado de su rango de visión que iba desde los 5 kilómetros

-BISU-NIII ODIO QUE ME DEJES EN LAS PRACTICAS-grito enojada inflando sus mofletes-SIEMPRE ES IGUAL,ME DEJAS PARA IR A ENTRENAR A OTRO LADO Y YO TENER QUE BUSCARTE

-Ya te dije que no es asi

Aparecio de repente detras de ella su hermana mayor con un kunai en su garganta

-Quieta hermanita-le ordeno-genjutsu,uno poderoso que he estado perfeccionando para que el Byakugan no lo

-Tchu -se quejo y su hermana retiro filo de la hoja metalica de su cuello

-Vamos hermanita deberias practicar mas con Neji-nii -le saco la lengua- jajaja después de entrenamiento te invito unos dangos

-Dangos-dijo contenta y muy feliz .A ella le dabas caramelos y era la joven mas feliz del mundo

Empezaron otra pelea

Ambas jovenes se querían mucho, conocían casi todas las técnicas que controlaba cada una y sabian siempre como levantarse el eran hija de una Hyuuga casada con un Nara asi que ambas sabian técnicas de ambos clanes y sacaron rasgos de ellos .Bisuki se parecía mas a su padre por su pelo negro,la tranquilidad y vagancia que trasmitia, la inteligencia que poseian los Nara y sus tipicas prendas con el signo de la su lado Arianne era mas parecida a su madre,cara de niña pequeña, pelo marrón clarito y su delicadeza para todo tipos de en caracter eran muy distintas la mayor era mas calmada,cortes y demasiado pequeña era muy imperactiva y se oponia a seguir los todo eso tengan de diferentes se querian mucho,se cuidaban entre si y no dejaban que nadie lastimara a la otra.

-Descansemos hermanita ,te has hecho daño intentando hacer el que la pared de hierro te desgasta-le dijo la pelinegra y la ayudo a levantarse

-Hai,con un par de jutsus medicos ya estare te preocupes

Bisuki le dedico una sonrisa con dulsura,como la hacia acordar a su madre

Las jovenes sufrieron mucho.A la edad de 16 perdieron a sus padres. Konoha los habia enviado a una misión y de ella no habian vuelto con mayor sabia que su misión era suicida y que intento detenerlos pero ni ellos ni los superiores quisieron dejar de hacer esa misió los intento detener,pero sus padres le dijeron que sino seria como traicionar a la aldea y habia que cuidar al de 3 años Bisuki aun siente enojo y remordimiento hacia la aldea que le arrebato a sus padres solo para oscuras pasaron con respecto a sus padres y ella lo sabia,lo que sabia su hermana menor no era exactamente todo lo que habia joven se esforzaba para no revelar la verdad y hacer volar a todos

-Por ella no lo hare... mecho odio y sabia que si lo dejaba salir todos morirían

-¿Dijiste algo ,nii-san?

-Nada Arie,que vamos a caminar

-Bueno Bisu-nii -le contesto no muy convencida

En otro lado muy cerca de Konoha se encontraban dos tranquilos con sus capas y gorros de paja con un cascabel en la cabeza

-Itachi ¿Como vas a hacer para atrapar a estas niñatas?

-Hmp,observemoslas luego vemos-le contesto indiferente

Siguieron en silencio su iba pensando en como lo harian y que si se oponian las derrotaria con Samehada que tan dificiles podrian ser dos niñatas. ..

Las hermanas Hyuuga se encontraban entrenando contra Neji y estaba llevando una feroz batalla de entrenamiento

Bisuki golpeo el piso con el pie haciendo que temblara todo a 1 kilómetro a la salio volando muy lejos y pego contra un arbol

Ariane hizo una onda expansiva de chackra formando una mano enorme que le pego a Tenten haciendola volar por los un momento a otro la joven usuaria del Byakugan desaparecio y aparecio debajo de la chica de los chonguitos que seguia en el un rapido movimiento le pego una pata haciendo que caiga fuertemente contra el Hyuuga hizo una voltereta y cayo gracialmente en el pelea habia terminado,Tenten habia quedado inconsciente y ella habia ganado

Bisuki corrio hacia Neji,saco dos kunais que escurrian una sustancia muy extrañ lanzo y calleron justo enfrente del paro a dos metros de el con una sonrisa de victoria

-¿De que te ries?-le pregunto Neji empezando a miverse

-Eso ¿de que se rie?-se preguntaba Kisame que se encontraban escondidos en un arbol gracias a un jutsu ilusorio de Itachi que les permitia ver la pelea y padar desapersividos -si ha fallado

-De que gane-dijo la joven con una sonrisa ladina-no te puedes mover y pronto caeras inconsciente, es un veneno inoloro

En ese mismo instante Neji callo inconsciente.

-Hermana ¿no lo mastaste no?Estas loca

-No lo mate,no es mortal-le respondió- estara asi un par de horas

-¡Eres mala!

-Callate-le dijo seca y voltio hacia el arbol que tenia atras

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto Arie

-Ustedes Akatsuki salgan ¿que quieren?- inquirio seca activando el Byakugan y poniendose a la defensiva

Ariane hizo lo mismo y esperaron a que saliesen los temidos miembros de la organización.


	3. El secuestro

Itachi y Kisame salieron de su escondite. Miraron a las muchachas en frente de ellos

-Tu ¿Como hiciste para ver a travez del genjutsu de Itachi-san?-señalo Kisame dramáticamente a Bisuki

-Callate maldito pez con patas-grito Ari comenzando a correr hacia el pero fue detenida por Bisuki

-Mi Byakugan puede atravesar casi todos los genjutsu .Se ha quedado debil con ese jutsu señor Uchiha -le respondió cortésmente la joven reteniendo a su hermana por el brazo -quedate quieta Arie

-Hmp

-Jajaja Itachi te dijeron señor JAJAJA

-A ti pez con patas

Kisame farbullo improperios por lo bajo

-¿Que quieren?-le pregunto la morocha sin bajar la hermana se calmo y se posiciono a su lado

-Hemos venido a pedirles que se unan a nosotras por las buenas o por las malas-salto Kisame

-Queremos que se unan a Akatsuki

Bisuki se quedo pensativa,aca nadie le el accidente de sus padres ella dejo de ser la misma y perdió queria a nadie mas que a su hermana y las personas de aca probaron ser un sabia que Akatsuki iba tras Naruto ,el unico chico después de Tenten,Shikamaru ,Kurenai ,Hinata y Neji que probó que merece ser tiempo,Naruto aun no volvia a la informacion y luego traicionarlos para ayudar a su verdadero se podían ir como traidoras ,tenian que pelear y dejar que las secuestren.

Arie miro a su hermana,estaba sonrio y ella le devolvio el gesto.

-Nos iremos por las malas-exclamaron ambas y se pusieron en postura de ataque

(**B****ISUKI)**

Ya tenia todo planeado ,lucharia y en cualquier momento me dejaria vencer. Mi hermanita seguro luchará hasta quedar a estar aca un buen me puedo ir como una traicionera ,necesito que todavía piensen que soy de los suyos para proteger a Naruto y asi volver.

Mi hermana pelea con el pez super desarrolado.

Mire al frente ,el Uchiha se encontraba impasible.

-Uchiha-sama,es necesario por favor -le pedi

-Hmp-Levanta la mirada con el Sharingan activado

Mire rápidamente a mi hermana estaba golpeando al azul en el estó lucha y luego dejaria que me meta en su genjutsu

Mire al piso y agarre una kunai con veneno

-Uchiha-sama sabe que no caere tan facil en su conozco,mato a todo su que somos muy amigos

Mire a sus pies, seguia ahi de empezar.

Desapareci y me posicione atras de el, con un rapido movimiento le intente pegar en la cara pero el fue mas sentia estaba atras mio,hice unos sellos y me sustitui justo a tiempo

Apareci detrás de Itachi y lo mande a volar muy sustituyo justo a tiempo.

Mire a habian dado con la detras del azul y le pegue muy se meteria con mi acerque a ella,estaba inconsciente y casi no tenia chackra

-Tu espada absorbe chackra pececito,casi la matas-me dirigi al pez que se estaba levantando con dificultad

Faltaba Itachi eso no era por todos lados,aparecio al lado de su compañ acerque a ellos.

-Quietos,no le hagan daño-les adverti-katon

Hice una gran bola de fuego,en un intento de proteger a mi hermana y mantenerlos a que aparentar que estaba debil y desesperada.

-Niña yo no me llamo pecesito -se quejo el azul después de apagar mis llamas con un suiton-soy Kisame un ex-espadachin de la Aldea de la Niebla-me grito e hizo una pose rara,si que era dramático

-Que ridículez-oi farbullar a Itachi

-Itachi eramos la infancia juntos-le grite haciendome la que no podia mas y agarraba a mi hermana en modo protector- He entrenado toda la tarde y no me queda nos hagan nada,por lo menos por los buenos amigos que fuimos

Itachi sopeso mis palabras y se acerco a nosotras

-Kisame lleva a la niña-le dijo seco ofreciendome una mano -nos vamos

Kisame obedeció sin rechistar,si que el Uchiha tenia poder

-Con cuidado por favor-le dije indiferente- le pasa algo y os mato

-Menos mal que no tenias chackra,Violetita-se burlo el pez

-Callate maldito,no matarlos lo hago por ella-les dije seca-estoy debil y no la puedo cuidar mientras lucho por nuestras vidas.

-Vamosnos -nos interrumpio Itachi

Me hacerque al Uchiha y le susurre al oido

-No creas que nose lo que hiciste,ni que me he olvidado de tus palabras .Yo tengo la misma razon que tu,pero por Naruto y mi hermana-le dije muy bajito-Has como que me metes en un genjutsu y me llevas en contra de mi voluntad

-Hmp

Después de eso me separe e intente me metio un la conciencia  
**(ITACHI)**

Bisuki sabia porque estaba en esta horrible organizació pegarme y yo rápidamente la metí en un tenia otra aliada,me alegre mucho de tome en mis brazos

Kisame me miraba raro ,echamos a andar rápidamente

-¿Que ha sido todo eso ?-me pregunto mientras corriamos para salir de Konoha

-Un intento desesperado de salvar a su hermana-le conteste seco después de todo el habia visto lo que hice

Seguimos en un largo viaje hasta la cueva,después tendria que hablar con Bisuki...

**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES A MI AMIGA ARYA BLACK ,ELLA ME ILUMINO AJAJAJA BUENO DEJEN COMENTARIOS SOBRE SI LES GUSTA O NO LA HISTORIA TODO VALE HASTA QUE ME DEJEN SU OPINIÓN Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA QUE ME LA DIGAN COMO LAS PAREJAS O LO QUE PUEDE SUCEDER ¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Uniéndose a Akatsuki

**(BISUKI)**

Me desperte atada a una silla,mi hermana se encontraba al lado mio en otra gritos me sacaron de mi ensoniacion e icieron que me adelante,estaban todos o los que se supone que son todos los Akatsuki, obcerve a cada uno y fije mi vista en el Uchiha.

"Siempre igual,nunca cambiara"Pense

-Ariane callate-le exiji indiferente

-Bisuki has despertado¡ESTOS IDIOTAS NOS TIENEN PRISIONERAS! ¿POR QUE NO HICISTE NADA PARA DETENERLOS?-decifre un tono de miedo y desepcion en su habla

-Callate-le respondi-¿Que quieren?¿Para que nos han traido? -les pregunte-Debe ser algo importante para que no la hayan matado-les inquiri

Los analice detenidamente,eran guapos y con cara de a dar miedo si no fuera porque estoy lujuria en la cara de algunos y indiferencia en complicado salir de aqui viva,tenia que proseguir con el plan.

-Queremos que se unan a Akatsuki-nos dijo un joven de pelo naranja lleno de piercing_s _  
_El líder, Pain pens_e

-Yo soy el Lider,me llamo Pain-siguio hablando-Las queremos en la organización

-NUNCA NOS UNI...

-ARIE CALLATE-grito enfurecida-Bien me unire-conteste fria-desatenme,convencere a mi hermanita de que haga lo mismo

-Bien,Sasori desatala -ordeno-Itachi, Kisame vigilenla para que no haga nada

El chaparro pelirrojo me sabia quien era y todo lo que habia hecho,ese muchacho no era lo que oriundo de la arena era de temer.

-Prometo obedecer y unirme a me ariesgare a que nos maten-dicatamine

Ariane me miraba desconcertada,apretaba los labios en un penoso intento de no gritar y llorar.

-Demostrare lo que valgo-dije y agarre mi banda ninja-como muesta de que soy una renegada tachare mi banda-y a continuación lo hice

-Bisuki ¿Que has hecho?-grito mi hermana

-Callate,te ordene que lo hagas-grire con una cara que asustaria al mismísimo satanás

Arie obedecio,siempre que yo le ordenaba algo lo hacia. Sin importar lo que fuese ella confiaba en mi criterio. Agradeci eso,sino no podria seguir con el plan

Todos observaron como mi hermanita se callaba,todo quedo en al lider y a los demas ,pude descubrir asombro en sus rostros y aprobación .Sonrei interinamente

-Dejeme sola con mi hermana,prometo converserla Lider-sama-me agache en modo de reverencia.

-Lider-sama...-le oi susurrar -esta bien tienes todo el tiempo que vigilalas

A continuación salio de la habitación con una sonrisa boba en la cara y por lo que pude escuchar, susurrando que tendría que hacer que todos lo llamaran asi porque era un dios y los dioses ...blablabla pura estupideces de gente loca que quiere conquistar el mundo... permiti una palmface mental

Todos nos quedaron mirando.

-No escucharon dejenos solas-les dije fria

La joven peliazul habia dedaparecido de un momento a otro y los demas salieron de su aparente ensoñacion y salieron de la habitació quedamos nosotras y el Uchiha .Perfecto,todo iba como lo pense.

Mire a Itachi,cerro los momento de empezar

Mi hermana estaba con la mandibula apretada al igual que sus puños que eran de color blanco de tanta fuerza que hacia.

-No me unire a ellos,no traicionare a la aldea-me dijo largando lágrimas

Tenia que ser fuerte, odiaba verla llorar

-Patrañas,si lo haras -le dije-mirame -le ordene

Ella hizo lo que le pedia,le guiñe un ojo y le sonrei de como un código entre nosotras que decia que tenia una idea en mente

Hice el jutsu de la sombra y le escribí un lo leyo

-Sabia que tenias algo guardadozme susurro y rio un poco -esta bien hagamoslo,todo sea por Naru-kun

-Hai-le respondi y empece con la actuación- SABES BIEN ARIE QUE NO PODEMOS GANAR SI SOMOS LAS DOS CONTRA 10 DE UNIRAS Y PUNTO

-ME IMPORTA UN CACAHUATE

-CALLATE MALDITA ENGENDRA,SI NO HACEMOS LO QUE ELLOS QUIEREN TE MATARAN Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO HAGAN ASI QUE VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE ORDENE

-Hai-mascullo-Lo hare solo porque ti

-Hai,Uchiha desatala -di con eso finalizada nuestra actuación

-Si, Itachi .Ahora sere una renegada y sere parte de su estupida organización

Itachi abrio los ojos y sin inmutarse camino hacia a mi hermanita y salio de la habitación. Salimos tras el.

-Veo que la has hecho entrar en razon-me dijo un pescado andante sonriendo -Pain me ha dejado ordenes de que las lleve a su habitación El sabia que se unirian,bienvenidas a Akatsuki

Nos limitamos a asentir y a seguir al enorme pez.

_He dejado todo para que parezca un secuestro y nos vengan a eso pase si quieres vete .Yo me quedare para buscar la maxima información sobre ellos y tras Naruto y los demas la maxima información a traición a la Aldea es la unica forma de infiltrarme pero es un riesgo que debo correr, que ayudar a Naruto,si tu quieres vete cuando venga por nostras e informa de mi situación _Decia la sombras escritas por hermana no tuvo otra que aceptar,ahora entendia porque hacia eso su decidiria que hacer,si se iria o se quedaría junto con su hermana...Decisiones difíciles serian tomadas ¿Que harán?

**Holas a todo el mundo Espero que les este gustando los fics que que les guste y si tienen ideas o opiniones agradeceria que me las dejen,tanto como si les gusto o nos leemos !**  
**Byebye**  
**Bian-chan**


	5. ¡Choques!

**(Bisuki)**  
La guarida de akatsuki por lo que pude observar era salimos de la habitación de reuniones por lo que pude suponer,aparecimos en una sala de estar muy sillones negros,un plasma en medio de la habitación y un equipo de lo poco que pude ver habia un monton de electrodomésticos de entretenimiento.A un lado al fondo se encontraba una ,el pez parlante ,nos guio hasta el segundo piso donde habia un monton de puertas. Por lo que pude observar habia otra escalera,por lo tanto,la akatsuki cueva era enorme y seguia hacia tendia que investigar todo con el byakugan.

Examine todo concienzudamente, habia bastante orden y al igual que abajo habia muchas puertas,pero a diferecia que el primer piso estas estaban casi una al lado de la otra.

_**El piso de las habitaciones,aca deben de encontrarse los dormitorios**_

Gire mi mirada,el Uchiha se habia sumado al recorrido. Me miro indiferente y yo hice lo mismo.  
_**No necesitabamos palabras para saber que necesitábamos hablar respuestas...**_

El pez supermegadesarrollado nos guio hacia nuestra habitación. Ahi nos esperaba la unica chica de la organizació miro compasiva y con una bella sonrisa en el rostro

-Bienvenidas, Pain tuvo algo importante que hacer .Enseguida -señaló una puerta pintada de lila detras suyo -sera vuestra habitación.

-La puerta de al lado es nuestra-nos indico el azulado. Se señaló a el e Itachi que se encontraba a su lado.

Nunca cambiara, sonrei de siempre le habia agradado...estupido Uchiha

-Mi cuarto es el de alla-la joven señaló una puerta enorme de roble al final del pasillo-El lider comparte cuarto conmigo. Si necesitan algo vengan a consultarnos,la oficina se encuentra abajo al final del pasillo pasando la sala de junta...

-Hai¿Me dirias donde esta la cocina? quiero comida-la interrumpio mi hermanita

-Si,ven conmigo-le respondio la peliazul. Me miro,yo le respondi la mirada detonando preocupación- Mi nombre es Konan,tranquila yo la cuidare

Asenti y se fueron por las al subnormal del pez y al ojeroso. Me caian bien.

-Si no les molesta entrare a mi cuarto a darme un bañ gusto conocerlos me llamo Bisuki-les dije .Me di la vuelta dispuesta a entrar a mi cuarto- Uchiha después ven a verme, necesitamos hablar

Entre sin esperar respuesta,sabia que el pensaba igual.

Una vez dentro hice mi tecnica

-Byakugan

Pude observar como Itachi se daba la vuelta en dirección a la planta baja con el rostro estaba algo confundido y sostenía una sonrisa burlona en el observar como se burlaba del Uchiha  
**_Maldito pez subnormal pervertido_**.

Deje de lado mis pensamientos y desactive mi tecnica una vez comprobado deque ya no habia nadie.

Observe la habitación,era muy grande y dos camas,una al fondo a la derecha y una justo cerca de la puerta del lado izquierdo. En ambas paredes habia un pequeño ropero con ropa y de un lado de las camas habia una mesita de la pared derecha se podia ver una puerta cerca de la puerta de entrada y al final de la pared izquierda habia a la puerta de entrada habia un bonito enorme escritorio con muchos estantes y silla se posisionaba enfrente y unos lápices se podian ver en un estante.A su costado habia una bonita ventana con cortinas. Me acerque y pude ver a través de esta,un bonito patio que daba lugar a un bosque.

No tenia idea de donde me encontraba,pero era muy hermoso.A muy poca distancia pude distinguir la entrada de un ver con mi byakugan mas alla pero no pude,una barrera muy poderosa impedia mi visión.

Al parecer el lider habia tomado precauciones muy poderosas ,por lo que pude decifrar era un jutsu de rango X muy dificil de mantener.  
_**A la noche cuendo este mas debilitado y baje la guardia vere con mi**_ _**byakugan y examinare la zona**_

Me sente en la cama de la pared derecha, esa seria la de la colcha habia un uniforme y la capa caracteristica de la organizació una remera negra y una pollera el uniforme de mi hermana,ella tenia un top negro que se agarraba al cuello y unos shores rojos.

Me acerque y cambie su top por mi remera,seria lo mejor. No dejaria que le hicieran algo a mi hermanita.

Agarre mi nueva prenda,la pollera y mi mochila,que siempre guardaba en mi anillo para misiones

Siempre salia preparada y tenia prendas con sellos que me permitían sacar ropa o objetos de todo tipo de estos.

Me dirigi a la puerta que estaba cerca de mi cama. La abri y descubri que era como sospechaba,el baño.

Cruce la habitación y abri la puerta de la pared contraria,era otro baño. Me dirigi al que estaba del lado de mi cama y entre.

Dentro era bastante espacioso,habia un espejo ancho y debajo un lavabo grande con una mesada grande con dos grifos y muchos el fondo de la habitacion habia una puerta y la bañera con ducha se encontraba a un inodoro se encontraba en frente.  
Todo muy lindo y pulcro me encanta la pared crema y el piso blanco que combina con los azulejos cackie.

Deje mi uniforme nuevo en la mesada. Me desnude y deje mi ropa encima de la tapa del a la ducha y me comence a bañar.

(Narrador)

Bisuki se estaba bañando tranquilamente o lo mas que se podia cuando...

-¿Rubia no ves que me estoy bañando? -exclamo la Hyuuga-se suponia que no habia mas mujeres en akatsuki

**(Aryanne)**

Konan me habia conducido hasta la estaba algo desconcentrada y muchas cosas en que pensar,pero confiaba en que mi hermana sabía lo que hacia

-Tranquila,estas a salvo conmigo- me dijo con voz tranquila y me sonrio-¿Estas preocupada?

-Bueno...

-Como no estarlo,perdona el secuestro-me interrumpio- queria nuevas integrantes,chicas que me comprendan y ustedes son excepcionales

Llegamos a la cocina y me abrio la puerta

La cocina era comun,algo grande con una mesada de piedra pulida negra en medio de esta con 4 silla estilo el lado derecho estaba el horno con ornallas cajones arriba y abajo,un horno eléctrico y un microondas. En la pared de la puerta de entrada desde el interior habia un tacho de basura y en la esquina derecha una planta. En la pared de enfrente se encontraba la salida al patio,era enorme y de la pared izquierda había una heladera,a su lado el lavabo y una hermosa mesada para cocinar con muchos cajones y puertas. En la parte alta habia alacenas con puertas de vidrio y otros utensillos de cocina colgando de un sujetador de ganchos.

-¿Que quieres comer?

-Eso no quita que me hayan traido en contra de mi voluntad...-le respondi su anterior pregunta,pero fui interrumpida

-Bueno,puedes irte si quieres-me Interrumpió Pain -no tienes por que quedarte,con Bisuki me conformo-de repente llego el lider de la organización- Habíamos quedado que a ella nada mas la secuestrariamos,pero no hubiera venido si no estabas tu

-¡Pain!-exclamo la peliazul

-¿Que?

Me golpee la frente con mi mano

**_Maldito baka,Bisu nunca me abandonaria ni a mi ni a la aldea._** Pensé enojada

-ME IMPORTA UN CACAHUATE QUE NO ME QUIERAN EN SU MALDITA ORGANIZACIÓN-exclame-YO NO DEJARE A BISU-NII AQUI QUE ME QUEDO-grite-agradeceria que me servirás dangos

-¿Dango? ¿Quien dijo dango?¿Donde? De repente entro a la habitacion Itachi.  
**_Me da tanta lástima que te hayas ido...yo te a...basta ya no importa._**

Konan se dio la vuelta y me tendio un salto y se los quito antes de que yo pueda tomarlos. Me miro y al darse cuenta de mi precencia cambio su cara de completa fascinación a una muy seria e indiferente.

-Ten-me dijo frio

Yo no entendia que le pasaba,pero de alguna forma me dolio su indiferencia

Tome lo que me tendia

-Tanto tiempo Itachi-nii,te extrañe- le dije sonriente-¿Como éstas?

-¿Tu hermana?-me evadio la pregunta-necesito verla y hablarle

-Nose donde esta-le dije entre desconcertada y muy triste

-Hyuuga-me llamo el lider,ese maldito que no me valora-busca a tu hermana,cambiense y vengan al patio para empezar las pruebas de iniciacion  
_**¿Pruebas de iniciacio**__n_?

Asenti y me levante de donde estaba sentada

-Uchiha acompañala y has que lleguen en 5 minutos a la primera prueba

-Hai,muevete Hyuuga-me dijo y salio de la cocina

-Siempre es asi,no es personal-me dijo Konan al ver mi cara de tristeza-apurate

Asenti y me fui tras el Uchiha

-Itachi-lo llame pero no respondió - Maldito Uchiha,eramos amigos y asi me pagas  
Se dio la vuelta y rapidamente me tiro contra la pared aprisionandome con su mire feo y chocamos con la mirada  
-Tengo que hablar con tu hermana no contigo  
Me solto bruscamente y cai al suelo con la respiracion agitada  
El siguio caminando sin inmutarse. Me levente y decidi que esto no terminaria asi.  
-Itachi eramos como familia,maldito engendró del mal-grite  
-Callate y camina en silencio sino sufriras 72 horas-me respondió sin darse la vuelta para verme  
-Atrevete Uchiha,se que no me harias daño- dije enojada  
Desaparecio y volvimos a estar en esa situación tan ojos estaban clavados en los mios y su cara muy cerca  
-No me provoques-me dijo en tono ¿provocador?


	6. Las Pruebas de Iniciacion

**(Narrador)**  
Bisuki se estaba bañando tranquilamente o lo mas que se podia cuando...

-¿Rubia no ves que me estoy bañando? -exclamo la Hyuuga-se suponia que no habia mas mujeres en akatsuki-se tapo con las cortinas  
-¿Hum? - Deidara se sonrojo al notar su presencia  
-¡DEIDARA SEMPAI! ¿DONDE ESTA DEIDARA SEMPAI? SEMPAII -se le escuchaba gritar a Tobi desde lejos  
-¿Rubia me harias el favor de irte o estas sorda? No sabia que habia tantas chicas en Akatsuki  
-¡Soy hombre hum! Soy Deidara,callate hum que te escuchara el infantil de Tobi  
-¡MALDITA RUBIA TRAVESTI!-exclamo exaltada- SAL DE AQUÍ DEI...-Bisuki fue callada derrepente por la mano de Deidara  
(**Bisuki**)  
Sentia algo raro en la mano del rubio travesti  
**_¡¿Quien iba a decir que esa RUBIA iba a ser HOMBRE?! ¡¿WTF?! Que carajos siento ¿Una lengua?_**  
-Shh,si gritas Tobi te va a escuchar -estaba demasiado cerca,ahora vera  
Hice mis posiciones de manos favoritas  
-¡Ahhh!-grito el rubio y salio volando hacia la pared quedando colgado por varios kunais. Ese jutsu era mio. Yo lo habia inventado, consistia en un futon convinado con un jutsu de invocacion que hacia que el oponente saliera volando y sea atravesado por shurikens o sea sostenido por kunais impidiendole moverse. Podia invocar distintas armas segun los seyos que hiciera y lo que queria lograr  
Mire hacia el rubio,estaba inconsciente asi que me segui bañando  
-Uchiha sal de ahi y si se te ocurre abrir tus malditos ojos te cortare en pedacitos y te dare de comer a mis lobos  
Itachi salio de la esquina de la habitacion con los ojos cerrados  
-Se que estuviste ahí desde el principio,no hacia falta que mandases una copia barata-le dije detras de la cortina- Hace rato que prendi mi byakugan,si no te he matado es porque no abriste en ningun momento tus ojos, maldito pervertido- le reproche seria  
-Hmp -vi que abria los ojos,pero no me preocupaba, estaba detras de la cortina  
**_Siempre a la defensiva con el sharingan encendido_**  
-No era necesario que lo metieras en un Tsuyikomi,se defenderme sola  
-Hmp,te estan esperando para las pruebas de iniciación- tan frio como siempre  
-Enseguida voy -no se movio -sino te vas,no me puedo cambiar- dije cerrando la ducha  
-Hmp-sonrio de lado el muy pringado  
-Borra esa estupida sonrisa de tu rostro, Uchiha-le dije y le tire una Kunai. Desaparecio en un puff  
Sali de la ducha y me cambie. Me mire al espejo,mi nuevo uniforme me quedaba muy bien. Sepille mi pelo,lo ate en una coleta alta con sembons escondidas y me puse mis pulceras con sellos,el porta shurikens en mi pierna derecha y otros accesorios con diferentes usos de pelea y de complementos medicos.  
Una vez lista me acerqué a Deidara,creo que asi dijo que se llamaba. Le toque la frente y desperto  
-Vuelve a entrar sin permiso y no te despertare del Tsuyikomi ¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar,niñato? -le dije divertida y lo ayude a incorporarse  
-¿Quien eres hum y que hacias en mi baño? ¡Casi me encuentra Tobi y me muero en el genjutsu de Uchiha!  
\- Que escandaloso eres- le respondi indiferente y sali hacia mi habitación  
Afuera me esperaban Itachi y Arie ya cambiada. Me acerque indiferente y me los quede mirando  
-¡TUU MALDITO UCHIHA, CASI MUERO POR TU CULPA!- grito histérico el rubio -¡SINO FUERA POR ELLA CASI ME COME UN CUERVO ENORME! ADEMAS ¿QUIENES SON ELLAS Y QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN ESTA VIEJA HABITACIÓN?  
-Hola soy Arie y ella- me señaló- es mi hermana Bisuki,somos las nuevas integrantes de Akatsuki  
-Vamos Pain ha mandado a llamar a todos, van a comenzar las pruebas de iniciacion- dictaminó Itachi frio y se acerco a mi-luego tengo que hablar contigo  
-Yo también Uchiha- le dije divertida  
Deidara y Arie no entendian nada asi que se pusieron a hablar entre ellos,eran muy parecidos. Salimos y nos dirijimos hacia el patio.  
Unos minutos antes  
**Flash back **  
(**Aryanne**)  
Itachi me tenia acorralada y no podia quitar mi mirada de sus ojos negros. Estabamos tan cerca y me hizo recordar a los viejos tiempos hasta que una voz chillona me hizo salir de mi ensoñación  
-DEIDARA SEMPAIIII  
Itachi se separo rapidamente de mi y yo quede apoyada contra la pared  
-¿Itachi sempai no ha visto a Deidara sempai?- le pregunto un chico con un mascara naranja en la cara  
-No  
\- ¿Y ella quien es Itachi-san?  
-Hola soy Arianne pero dime Arie  
-Hola Arie-chan- dijo agitando los brazos en modo de saludo,me hacia acordar a Naru  
Itachi de repente se sobresalto muy sutilmente,sino fuera porque estoy entrenada no me huebira dado cuenta de la imperceptible mueca de desagrado en su cara.  
-Arie-chan tienes que conocer a Deidara sempai,el es mi sempai. Estabamos en el cuarto de sempai cuando Tobi se agacho a buscar un dibujo que habia hecho para su sempai,el sempai desaparecio y Tobi lo estaba buscando ¿No ha visto al Sempai de Tobi, Arie-chan?  
Tobi hablaba sin parar. Pero yo no podia apartar la mirada de Itachi,se lo veia muy enojado. De repente y sin medir palabra empezo a caminar en dirección a la habitacion que me habian mostrado antes. Yo lo empece a seguir.  
**_¿Que le habra pasado para que reacionase asi?_**  
-Adios sempais- le escuche gritar al enmascarado,me habia caido bien y parecia muy aniñado  
Llegamos a lo que seria mi cuarto,Itachi se apoyo en la pared mirando a la entrada de lo que supuse seria un baño  
-Cambiate y preparate para las pruebas -me dijo sin mirarme  
Escrute mi cuarto con la mirada y me di cuenta que las cosas de Bisuki estaban en una cama,asi que di por hecho que la otra seria la mia. Me acerque a ella y habia un bonito uniforme encima.  
-Cambiate y prepárate- repitió frio  
-Si tu estas aqui no podre- le dije burlona  
-Ahi hay un baño -me dijo y pose mi mirada en otra puerta. Al parecer habia dos baños,me meti en el  
Me cambie y prepare todo lo necesario. Mi porta shurikens lo puse en mi pierna derecha y distribuí mis accesorios especiales con sellos. Mi hermana los habia inventado,ella habia puesto sellos en todo lo que nos partenecia para protegerme. Habia estudiado mucho los diferentes clanes y se especializo en sellado y medicina. Mientras que yo para complementar nuestra hermandad, en ataques de corta distancia,cosas que te hagan explotar e invocaciones para poder llevar a cabo los ataques de mi hermana.  
Ate mi pelo en dos coletas bajas y guarde un poco de veneno en ella. Me mire en el espejo  
**_¡Hora de la pelea! ¡Iush!_**  
Sali del baño y ahí estaba el Uchiha,impasible como lo había dejado.  
De repente entro mi hermana en la habitacion seguido por un rubio,creo...  
-¡TUU MALDITO UCHIHA CASI MUERO POR TU CULPA!- grito histérico el rubio ¡ES HOMBRE! ¿QUIEN LO DIRIA?Sino hubiera hablado no me hubiera dado cuenta y para mi era una rubia plana...-¡SINO FUERA POR ELLA CASI ME COME UN CUERVO ENORME! ADEMAS ¿QUIENES SON ELLAS Y QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN ESTA VIEJA HABITACIÓN?-el chico rubio empezo a gritar como loco, me cauzo mucha gracia  
-Hola soy Arie y ella- le dije lo mas amable posible y señale a Bisu- es mi hermana Bisuki,somos las nuevas integrantes de Akatsuki  
-Vamos Pain ha mandado a llamar a todos, van a comenzar las pruebas de iniciacion- dictaminó Itachi frio y se acerco a mi hermana  
**_¿Y estos que se traian?_** Pense molesta y vi que le susurraba algo al oido  
-Yo también Uchiha- le dijo divertida.  
**_Ja ese tonito no me dice mada bueno _**  
Yo no entendia nada asi que me puse a hablar con Deidara.  
-¿Como te llamas? -pregunte con una gran sonrisa  
-Deidara hum soy un artista  
-Oh-dije interesada -¿y en que consiste tu arte ?  
-En hacer explotar todo,puff paff poom  
-¡Como una explosion!- dije euforica - POOM  
-Hai hum ¡El arte es una explosión!  
Le sonrei y asenti,me cayo muy bien. Me parecio un buen chico y divertido.  
**_¿Quien iba a decir que hubieran personas tan infantiles en_****_Akatsuki?_**  
Itachi y Bisuki empezaron a salir de la habitacion, asi que los seguimos y nos dirigimos al patio  
Bajamos las escaleras,pasamos la sala principal y salimos pasando una gran puerta que se abría por una serie de sellos que no llegue a memorizar,Itachi-nii los hizo muy rapidos  
(**Narrador**)  
En el patio de la cueva los esperaban todos los akatsuki sentados en un costado,algunos parados y otros apoyados contra algún árbol  
El parque consistia en una gran claro mas grande que una cancha de futbol y que era bordeado por un campo de genjutsu y de un bosque para una mayor protección  
Pain y Konan se encontraban parados en el centro del lugar esperando a las nuevas integrantes  
Bisuki y Arianne entraron junto a Deidara e Itachi que se dirigieron junto a los demas  
Konan les hizo señas para que se acercaran  
-Ellas seran las nuevas integrantes de Akatsuki-las presento Pain -pero para serlo tendran que superar 3 pruebas y si fallan las mataremos...  
-¡Pain!- grito Konan y le pego una colleja- si fallan Itachi les borrara la memoria y las devolveremos a Konoha  
\- Eso-dijo infantil el pelinaranja para hacer feliz a su amada- Ella son Bisuki y Arianne Hyuuga/ Nara,una de las combinaciones de los clanes mas inteligentes de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas ...  
\- ¿Podemos empezar o nos van a tener todo el dia aca paradas?- lo interrumpio Arie  
Pain mascullo por lo bajo  
-Yo soy el lider y YO digo cuando empezar -le reprocho infantil -Comencemos  
-La primera prueba consistira en evaluar el nivel de ninjutsu de cada una- les informo Konan- ¿Quien va a ser la primera en comenzar?  
-Yo me estoy moriendo de aburriento -se quejo Ari  
-Arie a callar -le indico Bisuki en un tono muy frio- Diganos mas detalles de la evaluación -espeto  
-Antes que tu hermanita me interrumpiera iba a decir en que consostia la primera prueba YO SOY EL LIDER -pronuncio caprichoso provocando que a las jóvenes se les callera una gotita  
**_¿Y este es el Lider de la peligrosa organización_**? Pensaban las hermanas  
-Tranquilo Pain,ya ya -lo consolaba Konan -cuentales de que va las pruebas asi podemos terminar  
**_Valla cuanta paciencia tiene esta muchacha,yo ya lo hubiera matado_** pensaba Arie con una gotita resbalandole  
**_Que ridiculos ¿que clase de criminales son? En donde me meti,todo sea por la Aldea _**pensaba resignada Bisuki  
-Bien-se recompuso (otra gotita por parte de las hermanas) tendran que pelear contra dos oponentes y si los vencen pasaran a la proxima prueba- dictaminó- Kisame,Sasori,Deidara,Kakuzu  
Con mucho desgano los cuatro se levantaron hasta posicionarse en frente a las jovenes  
-Presentense maleducados -les exigió Konan  
Con desgano lo hicieron  
-Soy Deidara hum pero supongo que ya lo saben -les sonrio el rubio con un gesto dejando a la vista sus bocas  
_**Asi que eso senti en mi boca**_ penso enojada la ojiperla  
-Kisame,un gusto- el peliazul se les acerco y les tendio la mano en forma de saludo  
-El gusto es nuestro,espadachín de la Aldea de la niebla- Bisuki le respondio cortes y seria estrechandole la mano  
-Hola- lo saludo Arie algo intimidada desde detras de su hermana  
\- Akasuna No Sasori- se les acerco el chaparro- joven Bisuki,niñata- les saludo con un movimiento de cabeza  
\- Akasuna No Sasori -le respondio Bisuki-Un gusto conocer al gran genio artista de marionetas en la Aldea de la Arena. Me encantaria entablar una conversación con usted,admiro su trabajo  
El pelirrojo asintio complacido,esa joven le caia MUY bien. Se quedaria en Akatsuki si o si  
-Chaparro-susurro para si Arie divertida ganandose una mirada de odio por parte del pelirrojo,esa no le caia tan bien  
-Tsk- gruñó- Kakuzu niñatas y espero que no gasten mucho dinero -exigió con voz sepulcral -¿Acaso saben cuanto esta el dolar?¡¿Lo saben?!  
-Bisuki Nara/ Hyuuga - se presento cortes y seria- Un Honor conocerlos,son unos ninjas realmente formidables - les dijo-Bueno algunos...-murmuro y miro al rubio  
-Arianne Hyuuga/ Nara,no es un gusto conocerlos. Bueno a ti si Dei y a Itachi-nii -les dijo desde atras de su hermana  
-¿A esta niñata elegiste Pain?-pregunto Sasori ganandose una mirada de la menor a la cual ignoro olímpicamente  
-¿A quien le dices niñata,chaparro? Tu pareces mas un niñito de pañales,marioneta con complejo infantil-grito histerica Arianne haciendo reir a todos(menos a Konan, Itachi ,Bisuki y Sasori)incluso a Pain  
\- Alguien que me comprende -susurro el lider entre la risa -yo no soy el único que piensa que no le quisieron comprar figuritas de acción ni de barbie y por eso tiene a Deidara y a tantas marionetas .Es obvio que le quedo secuelas y por eso tiene complejo infantil  
\- Silencio-pidio Bisuki  
-Hmp -Itachi  
-¡CALLENSE ENGENDROS DEL MAL!- grito Konan,todo quedo en completa paz  
Sasori y Arie se fulminaban con la mirada.  
-Arianne se enfrentara a Sasori y Kakuzu -dictaminó el lider una vez que volvio a la normalidad  
-Con todo respeto Dios -Bisuki se arrodillo ante el -le quisiera pedir que me deje pelear junto a mi hermana o que ella no pelease contra ninguno de ellos  
Lider-sama -pidio- No me arriesgare a que le suceda nada,no en mi presencia -dictaminó fria y se volvio a levantar esta vez viendo a Pain muy fríamente  
Complacido de como le habia llamado Bisuki decidió aceptar  
-¡Bisuki -nii yo me se defender sola!...  
-Arianne Calla en este mismísimo instante- ordeno con la vista clavada en ella - vas a hacer lo que yo te pida -sentencio y la joven asintio  
-Bien Bisuki pelearas contra Kisame y Deidara. Luego podras participar y ayudar en la pelea de tu hermana si le es necesario -dictamino Pain  
-Arigato Lider-sama -le agradeció complacida -yo comenzare -se acerco a Sasori - señor Akatsuna No Sasori ...  
-Dime Sasori o Danna -le pidio  
-Como prefiera. Sasori tendria que quedarse,lo van a necesitar -el pelirrojo asintio confundido y la joven se dirigio al centro del claro donde la esperaban sus oponentes  
(**Bisuki**)  
Le habia avisado al gran marionetista de la arena que se quedara cerca,esto iba a terminar muy rápido.  
Mi hermana se fue junto a Konan en una zona alejada del combate,seguramente pensando que nisiquiera era necesario moverse  
-Tranquila muñeca no te haremos daño- me dijo el travesti de hoy  
-Bisuki -san ya "hablo" con Itachi-san -me pregunto socarron levantando las cejas y haciendo comillas  
-No es momento de hablar de eso señor Kisame-le respondi- Rubia no estas en posicion de hablar...  
-Pense que habia quedado claro que era hombre hum...  
-Ni tu mismo te lo crees -se burlo el hombre pez  
-Basta de hablar,comiencen -dio la señal Pain y se fue rápido junto a Konan  
La pelea dio inicio. Kisame se hizo hacia atras y Deidara hizo un ave enorme de una masa blanca. Yo me quede inmóvil viendolos.  
Kisame es espadachin y experto en suiton,por lo tanto es bueno cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia.  
Deidara hace figuritas,es impulsivo y al parecer es bueno en ataques a distancia  
Movi mis manos rápidamente,ya habia ganado. Me quede inmovil en mi lugar,las semboms no tardarian en hacer efecto  
Kisame después de analizar la situación y al ver que no me movía empezo a acercarse a mi con su espada en mano  
\- Si no haces nada,entonces empezare yo-me dijo  
-¿Que pasa Hyuuga tienes miedo?-se burlo Deidara desde los cielos haciendo figuritas con las manos  
Ellos estaban muy equivocados y estaba a segundos de demostrarselo  
-Sasori deberia venir-pronuncie mientras veia a Deidara caer en picada dentro de su ave de arcilla  
-No me puedo mover -pronuncio Kisame a un metro de distancia de mi con su espada a escasos centímetros de mi cara  
Me movi unos pasos hacia atras.  
-No se pueden mover porque cuando me movi les clave agujas semboms envenenadas,cauzandoles parálisis  
-Desde que decidieron enfrentar a mi Nii-san estaban destinados a perder -dijo mi hermana llegando -no sean ilusos mi hermana es la mejor  
Vi hacia donde habia caido la rubia. Kakuzu y un albino le intentaban sacar el gran pajaro de encima  
\- Sasori yo le recomendaría que le suministrara la cura ahora -le dije al ver que examinaba el cuerpo inerte y inconciente del espadachin  
-¿No los has matado?-me pregunto Pain -valla que eso ha sido rápido,no tengo subordinados competentes -palmface  
-No,si le dan el antidoto ahora o en un periodo que no superé un dia,no morira -les consteste y mire al Uchiha que miraba a su compañero algo preocupado  
-Has usado un veneno muy interesante-comento Sasori con la sembom que habia usado en la mano -una planta que actua como un somnifero en un nivel tan concentrado que en menos de una semana te mata lenta e indoloramente. Tienes buen gusto,muchacha  
-Arigato ¿Tiene el antidoto? -pregunte  
-Sasori YO soy el lider asi que te ordeno que salves a los subnor... A Deidara y a Kisame.  
-Si los tengo,llevenlos a sus cuartos que les suministrare el antidoto -me saludo con la cabeza y se retiro hacia sus aposentos  
El albino paso junto a mi cargando al rubio e Itachi junto a una planta con patas se llevaron al enorme hombre pez  
-Disculpe lider-sama por no haber demostrado mis habilidades con el chakra pero yo queria ganar lo mas rapido posible,para no peder mi tiempo en esos dos -dictamine cortes- si quiere le puedo hacer una demostración  
-Bien -mascullo -me he quedado impresionado con la rapidez que los has vencido,empieza  
Me acerque a un árbol mientras veia salir a Itachi ,a la planta y al albino de la guarida. Llene mi puño de chakra y parti con un solo dedo el arbol a la mitad.  
-Mi control de chakra es perfecto y tengo mas fuerza que la propia Tsunade,la sannin que me enseñó- dictamine y me dirigi a unos paso del arbol  
Saque una kunai y le pase mi chakra haciendo una cuchilla de viento. La lanse y quebre otro arbol,una roca que estaba detras y deje un gran agujero en el piso.  
-Mi elemento en chakra es el aire y puedo controlar el katon y el raiton  
Me dirigi hacia el centro del claro.  
Mordí mi dedo -Koshinose no jutsu -pronuncie -por lo que podran ver mis invocaciones son los lobos  
-Bisuki-sama - Luna agacho la cabeza en modo de respeto ante mi precencia -¿Que necesita ama?  
Luna es una loba gris bastante grande con mechas violetas y un collar con tachas negras. Tiene un arito que le cuelga con una cadena en una oreja. Miro hacia los lados analizando mi compania y levanto la mirada hacia mi haciendome una pregunta silenciosa  
-Luna-Sama,hija de la reina de los lobos -la salude cortésmente- necesito que demostremos el jutsu de sellado pricion celestial- le pedí  
-Como usted disponga ama -Agacho la cabeza y se posiciono frente a mi  
Nos sentamos en el piso y empezamos hacer sellos muy rápidamente.  
-Jutsu de prisión celestial -exclamamos al mismo tiempo y golpeamos el suelo  
Alrededor de la cueva empezaron a levantarse unas paredes azules transparentes que envolvieron a la guarida en un especie de domo azul  
-Luna ya puedes retirarte,muchas gracias por tus servicio-le agradecí y ella se me acerco  
-Tenemos que hablar -me indico con la mirada a los Akatsuki y yo asenti -Como usted indique ama -desaparecio en un puff  
Desactive el sello y segui con mi demostración . Hice unos sellos para activar mi anillo  
-Jutsu del marionerista-exclame e hice aparecer una de las Marionetas que me habia regalado Kankuro -Esta es cuervo,me la regalo un ninja de la arena y forma parte de una gran coleccion. Fue modificada a mi gusto y me permite luchar a larga distancia,posee sellos y es muy eficaz para matar  
Hice un sello con una mano y de boca de la Marioneta empezaron a salir un millon de semboms envenenadas que fueron a clavarse a un arbol haciendo que se rompiera al intanste.  
Guarde mi marioneta  
-Espero que lo que le acabo de mostrar lider-sama le sea suficiente para demostrar mis habilidades en ninjutusu. Esos eran algunos de mis mas comunes jutsus - le inquirí - no he demostrado mis demas habilidades,como el byakugan pero muy pronto tendran la oportunidad de comprobarlas  
-Muy impresionante,nos seras verdaderamente util -me dijo y gire mi vista a los demas que se encontraban asombrados por lo que habia hecho y eso no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que podia hacer- ¿Controlas los lobos a tu antojo? Eso es aun mas interesante  
\- Según tengo entendido los lobos son dificil de amaestrar -comentó Itachi y se acerco a mi- Bisuki te has vuelto una gran ninja -me dijo al oido - Es increíble que los haya podido controlar  
**_Orgulloso,nunca cambiara _**pense divertida  
\- Valla que eres increíble,mocosa-me dijo Sasori desde el humbral de la puerta -entre que me costo buscar el antídoto y ahora esto. Estoy considerando convertirte en mi alumna -me acerque a donde se encontraba -claro si quieres. Lo unico tendras que soportar a Deidara  
-Seria un honor ser su alumna Akasuna No Sasori -le dije cortes -¿Deidara es artista como usted,no ?  
-Si,soy su maestro y espero ser el tuyo o algo m ...-dijo coqueto  
\- Que bien que has pasado Bisuniii-lo interrumpio Arie y le dio un empujon  
-Gracias Arie,ahora te toca a ti. Te ayudare, asi acabamos de una vez- le dictamine  
-Hai  
Me acerque a Sasori que se encontraba en el piso tirado fulminando a Arie con la mirada  
-¿Lo ayudo Danna?  
-Si mocosa,ya te estabas tardando  
-¿Que paso con el " joven Bisuki? -pregunte divertida mientras le tendia una mano  
-Desaparecio desde que te dije que me tutearas aunque no lo hagas -dijo divertido y me tiro a su lado  
Rei un poquito y le saque la lengua  
-Me podria decir mas bonito,sino ya vera...  
-Coff coff -Arie miraba mal a Sasori -interrumpo, me llevo a mi hermana. Si chaparro no quieres pelear, mejor asi no tengo que ver tu aniñada cara -dijo y me tironeo del brazo. El pelirrojo la mato con la mirada  
-Ahi vamos Aria -dije y me levante. Ella me tironeo del brazo y me llevo hacia el claro donde nos esperaba Kakuzu y el nos seguia Sasori  
Una vez todo preparado comenzamos con la pelea.  
-Comiencen  
(**Arianne**)  
Tenia que pelear contra la momia de ojos raros y al fosforito chaparro que me caia mal. Mire a mi hermana,estaba analizandolos.  
**_Ay Bisu nunca cambiaras. _**  
**_Y ese maldito chaparro era tan estresante que hasta le ofreció ser su alumna ¡SI CLARO...QUE ALUMNA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS,MALDITO CHUKI PERVERTIDO!_**  
-Arie consentrate -me advirtio mi hermana -deja de distraerte pensando en Saso que lo vas a matar con la mirada y metete en la pelea  
**_¿SASO?¿¡ COMO QUE SASO?!_**  
Sacudi mi cabeza algo cansada y hice lo que me pedia mi hermana. Ella siempre me cuida y yo a ella porque somos lo único que nos queda después de nuestros eso siempre obedezco lo que me dice si creo que es correcto o no algo loco.  
Sasori habia sacado una marioneta rara y fea. Venia de Suna y era un marionetista superior a todos,dificil de vencer y experto en venenos.  
Kakuzu era el producto de un jutsu que habia estudiado con Bisuki,ambas habiamos leido de el y sabiamos en que consistia. Si era un buen usuario podia controlar 5 corazones y tener todas las naturalezas del chakra .  
**_Jodidamente dificil, con razón insistió en ayudarme_**  
-Por Jashin-murmure para mi  
-Arie ya sabes que hacer -me dijo Bisuki con el Byakugan encendido y me hizo señas para que viera a Kakuzu  
-Hai,Byakugan -dije y lo mire. Efectivamente tenia 5 corazones,por lo tanto las 5 naturalezas  
\- Se lo que dices Bisu  
Nos pusimos espalda con espalda  
-Saso es un marionetista y una marioneta. Hay que inmovilizarlo y romperle un par de puntos claves -me susurró  
-Hai, a por el chaparro primero -le dije  
-Kage bushin no jutsu -dijimos ambas  
Un clon de sombra de cada una apareció  
-Reshuku no justu -exclamamos. Este justu era nuestro para recuperarnos usando el chakra de los presentes, que sean compatibles con los nuestros.  
-Liberación- exclamamos. No nos podiamos sobrecargar de chakar pero si usarlos cuando queramos .  
Nos mezclamos rápidamente con nuestro bushin y desaparecimos las cuatro en una nube de humo. Dejando muy confundidos a Sasori y a Kakuzu. Ocultamos nuestros chakras y hicimos que Bisuki y mi clon,a peticion de ella,se encargaran de Sasori mientras que yo y el suyo de Kakuzu.  
Apareci repentinamente delante de Kakuzu y el clon de Bisu por detras  
-Kage Mane No Jutsu -dijimos y consentramos nuestro chakra en tenerlo quieto. Nos sentamos y por lo tanto el hizo lo mismo.  
Mire a Bisuki,mi yo habia inmovilizado a Sasori .Mi hermana se puso en modo sennin,parecia un lobo. Aparecio rápidamente frente al fosforito y le pego con un dedo en los brazos  
**_Ja toma tomate, te dejaron sin chakra y sin poder mover los brazos._**  
Mi hermana habia usado el bisturí convinado con el puño suave y una fuerza sobre humana haciendo inmóvil a el tomate de la cintura para arriba  
Cayó inerte luego que mi yo deshiciera el Jutsu de sombra. Bisuki volvio a la normalidad,el sannin modo de los lobos si que la favorecía. Lubetrix,la jefa de los lobos le habia enseñado a tener un perfecto control  
-Después lo curo Danna -escuche que le comento burlona  
-Mocosa...-le oi mascullar  
-BISUNIII-la llame -Mueve tu culo lobuno y ayuda por aca  
Aparecio detras de mi junto a mi yo  
-¿Lista?  
-Hai -dije y ella me remplazo en el jutsu  
Deshice mi clon y me concentre. Logre el sannin modo. Yo invocaba salamandras de fuego y de agua ,los ojos se me volvieron rojos . Una rayas naranja y celestes en forma de § me habian salido en los brazos.  
Mire a Kakuzu que se intentaba liberar y no faltaba mucho para que lo lograse  
-Katon: gran bola de fuego -le queme la capa dejando al descubierto sus corazones  
-Arie- me dijo Bisuki con el Byakugan activado -yo el rayo,agua y aire  
-El de katon y el de doton son mios -dije y me apareci en frente de esos corazones -suiton -lanze una corriente de agua por la boca y mate el corazón de naturaleza de fuego  
-¡Ahh! ¿Sabes cuanto me cuesta conseguirme un corazón? ¿Lo sabes?¡¿Lo sabes?! Llamare a mis abogados- gritaba histérico Por suerte gracias a Jashin y a Bisu no se movia  
Me dirigi al de doton para atrevasarlo con un suiton cuando...  
-Alto -pronuncio Pain -no pueden matar al subn...a Kakuzu  
-Felicidades ambas pasaron la primera prueba- nos dijo Konan y Bisu solto el jutsu de la sombra  
-Bisuki,Arie curenlos,Zetsu las supervisara. La segunda prueba consistira en Taijutsu y jutsus médicos- dictaminó Pain -Hidan,Zetsu  
Un albino y una planta gigante vinieron hacia nosotras.  
De repente Pain saco palos negros y se los atraveso al albino sin previo aviso por todo el cuerpo. Me sorprendi,sorpresivamente no estaba muerto  
-PUTO LIDER ¿QUE LE PASA? JODER ESO DUELE -gritaba clavado al suelo y escupio sangre por la boca evitandole seguir diciendo improperios  
(**Narrador**)  
Pain sin inmutarse decidio proseguir con la evaluación  
-Bisuki,Arie curen a Sasori e , tu las supervisionaras -dictaminó  
Bisuki se dirigió hacia Sasori y Arie a Hidan  
-Danna -lo saludo  
-Mocosa  
-Que no me llame mocosa  
-¿O que?-le pregunto retador  
-Sino...  
-DANNA ¿QUE LE PASO,HUM?-Deidara llego corriendo -¿QUE LE HICISTE AL DANNA?  
-Mocoso no molestes que gano justamente  
-Le ganaste a Danna -abrio la boca sorprendido  
-Lo que escuchaste niñato,ahora muevete que tengo que curar a Sasori No Danna -se puso junto al pelirrojo y empezo a curarlo -quedese quieto Danna  
-Ten cuidado lobita,no le hagas daño a tu maestro  
-¿Danna? ¿Como que Danna?¿Como que es su maestro?...  
-Necesitó espacio Deidara- le pidio Bisuki -Ahora yo también soy su alumna,por lo tanto dejame curarlo  
-Correte mocoso  
Deidara asintio y dejo que la ojiperla revisara a su maestro  
-Byakugan -pronuncio y lleno sus dedos de chakra para curar los puntos que habia cerrado  
-Ahg -gruñó un poco dolorido  
-Danna ¿QUE LE PASA,DANNA?-el rubio lo empezo a sacudir  
-Sueltame Deidara -espeto fastidiado  
\- No le pasa nada,solo le dolera un poco hasta que termine de estabilizar la red de chakra de la parte superior de su cuerpo- le respondió Bisu terminando de curarlo -listo Danna no he sido dura y cuando lo ataque tome en cuenta no lastimarlo permanentemente  
Sasori rodo los ojos  
-Claro fuiste tan amable porque yo me deje vencer-dijo con sorna y sonrio burlon - Me puedes recompensar luego,lobita  
-¿Como?-pregunto divertida- lobita,piensese uno mejor  
\- Hmp,eso lo veremos luego- le dedico una sonrisa coqueta y se levanto del suelo  
La Hyuuga revoleo los ojos  
**_Estupido chaparro maestro_** **_marionetista_** penso divertida y le saco la lengua infantil  
Deidara veia le escena con la boca abierta y muy sorprendido. Nunca habia visto a su Danna tan...¿jovial?  
-¿Danna se encuentra bien hum? -le pregunto extrañado y lo empezo a sacudir  
-Voy a ver como le fue a Arie -comento Bisu hechando a andar  
-Sueltame mocoso -lo paro al rubio y siguio a la castaña. Se dio la vuelta -vamos  
-Hai hum  
Por su parte Arianne se encontraba curando al albino con boquita de cloaca siendo vijilada por zetsu que evaluaba a ambas futuras integrantes.  
(**Arianne**)  
Sorpresivamente al albino que habían atravesado con las estacas de metal no se había muerto  
\- Uau -susurre muy sorprendida y abri la boca  
-Preciosa muevete y curame ¡Joder duele!-gritaba histérico improperios  
-¡Callate!-lo noquee temporalmente.  
Sus hemorragias eran muchas y tenia que sacar 6 estacas,una en el estomago,en el riñón derecho,el brazo,los intestinos,la pierna izquierda y el pie. Comence a detener el sangrado y ya me faltaba poco para terminar cuando ¡EL MUY MALEDUCADO SE DESPERTO Y DEVUELTA COMENZO A GRITAR!  
**_Lastima que no puedo matarlo,maldito subnormal..._**  
-Joder con cuidado mujer -se quejaba el albino y le retire la última estaca que le quedaba -Que me lastimas hija de puta  
**_Ay en cualquier momento lo mato ¡Que boquita! _**  
-¡Ya callate por Jashin! -le oi gritar a mi hermana que venía seguido de Deidara y el chaparro  
-¿¡Ves lo que es?! ¡Lo hubiera matado sino fuera porque es inmortal y porque lo tengo que curar!  
-Na pero ya veras que encontraremos una forma de matarlo ¡Jashin-sama nos iluminara!- a nii-san no le gusta que esten gritando tan histericamente y encima que me insulten  
Hidan callo de repente **_¡MILAGRO,CORRAN QUE SE VIENE EL APOCALIPSIS!_**  
-¿¡JODER, SOIS JASHINISTAS?!-grito de repente el albino  
Todos se nos quedaron mirando raro  
\- ¿Y a ti que te importa que seamos o no Jashinistas?-grite y me puse junto a mi nii-san  
\- Conocemos la religion -dijo mi hermana -no somos sadomasoquistas y tampoco inmortales.  
-Ya me caen bien - dijo Hidan y se levanto -un gusto preciosas,soy Hidan -se relamio los labios  
Me puse detras de Bisu algo temerosa,ese chico me daba muy mala espina.  
(**Narrador**)  
Pain se acerco junto con Zetsu  
-La mitad de la evaluación la han pasado,felicidades -dijo la parte blanca de zetsu-lastima me quede sin comida-dijo la parte negra  
-En la segunda parte tendran que enfrentarse en Taijutsu contra el suici...Hidan -se corrijo el lider  
-Tranquilas no sere tan duro -les guiño un ojo  
-Hidan nada de tus estúpidos rituales  
-¡No son estúpidos,joder!  
-Solo no lo hagas -le indico Pain pasandose un dedo por el naso y suspirando resignado -comiencen  
Las hermanas se separaron a una distancia alejada del peliblanco,aunque no duro mucho porque este salio estruendosamente hacia ellas  
Bisuki saco un kunai y se dirigio hacia el  
(**Bisuki**)  
Bien ese albino es inmortal,impulsivo, jashinista y mal hablado  
Me corrí rápidamente para atras y agarre una Kunai.  
Lo primero que hare sera cortarle la cabeza,luego Arie le rompera los huesos y yo lo hare pedacitos  
Choque una patada contra su brazo,era muy bueno en Taijutsu y distinguí que tenia una guadaña. Lo mejor seria invocar a mis katanas  
-¡Arie!-grite esquivando un golpe a mi cabeza  
-Hai,estoy en ello  
Hice un sello con las manos y aparecieron dos katanas. Una era ancha y otra fina,ambas con simbolos de color violeta en su hoja. Me guarde la mas grande en mi espalda y decidi usar la estrecha.  
Hidan iba hacia mi hermana que tenia unas garras de metal gruesas. Aprobeche que se distraia con ella para aparecer detras de el. Llene rápidamente la espada de chakra y le corte la cabeza. Arie en un rapido moviento le dio una patada a la cabeza que se encontraba aun en el aire, mandandola a chocar contra la cabeza de Deidara.  
-Auch Hum ¡Ey cuidado de arrojar basura hum!  
\- ¡Que dices rubia travesti! Vete a follar a pinocho¡Malditas hijas de puta, eso duele! Estoy mareado,veo a Jashin...  
Reprimi una risita y mire divertida a mi hermana que se encojio de hombros  
-Lo siento Dei -grito  
Arie se acerco al cuerpo de Hidan y le ensesto bastantes golpes muy fuertatemente. Yo agarre mi espada de hoja gruesa y lo iba a hacer picadillo de cloaca cuando... Pain me paro.  
-Han pasado -me solto la mano  
Hice desaparecer mis katanas y Arie sus cuchillas de mano. Mire el cuerpo y estaba lleno de tajos por la invocacion de mi hermana y de magulladuras. Conclusión hecho mierda como si te huebiera pisado un unicornio y luego te hubiera escupido en la cara,pues Divino.  
(**Narrador**)  
\- Curenlo- miro a las Hyuugas y luego al avaro- cosele la cabeza  
Arie empezó a para las hemorragias mientras que Bisu se encargada de las magulladuras y la estabilizacion del cuerpo  
-Menos mal que esta inconsciente- mascullo Kakuzu  
-¿Es insoportable,no?-preguntó divertida Arie terminando de cerrar la ultima herida que le quedaba - es impresionante la cantidad de groserias que puede decir por minuto  
El grandote no respondio y le coció la cabeza  
-Mientras que no se gasten mi dinero por mi que se todos sean comidos por el necrofilp de Zetsu  
Al terminar de estabilizar a Hidan,Bisuki se sintio desfallecer. Ambas hermanas habian usado demasiado chakra  
-Arie creo que tendriamos q...-iba a caer al suelo cuando alguien la sostuvo justo a tiempo  
-Estas bien Bisu,estoy cansada  
-Descansaran 10 minutos antes de la tercer prueba -dictaminó Pain y se retiro junto a Konan  
Bisuki y Arie se sentian exautas  
-Me siento mal -Arie fue atrapada por otra persona  
Ambas hermanas habian sido salvadas por alguien pero ¿por quien? ¿ De que tratara la próxima prueba y el proximo cap?  
**Nosep les dejo con la intriga waaajajajaja a q? Espero q les haya gustado Dejen comentarios de que quiere que pase y de cual quisieran que sea su salvador**  
**Biancu:**  
**Holis volviiii wiiii Ay dios no tienen una idea jajaja de vacaciones un mes asi que anduve muy desconectada y ahora q volvi sigo sin internet Waaaaa va y viene anda mal T.T bueno lectores espero que les guste e intentare volver a actualizar y NOS LEEMOS! No olviden votar y comentar **


	7. Somos Akatsuki

-Gracias mocoso -le agradecio Bisu burlonamente

-¿Te encuentras bien,Bisu? -le pregunto preocupado Sasori -Tenla cuidadosamente, mocoso

-Arigato Ita-nii-le agradecio dulcemente Arie

-Hmp

-NO ME LLAMES MOCOSO,SOLO DANNA ME PUEDE LLAMAR ASI

-Si Danna estoy bien Gracias por preocuparse.

Bisuki revoleo los ojos divertida,enseguida volvio a su estado de indiferencia

-Arie -pronuncio reicorporandose

-Hai -le dijo decidida la menor y se reincorporo igual que ella

-RESHUKU NO JUTSU -ambas pronunciaron  
**(Bisuki)**

Estaba muy debil,habia gastado mucho chakra y mi hermana también. Afortunadamente la rubia plana me atrapo.

Ahora le estabamos sacando chakra a ellos para recuperarnos,al llegar a mi tope decidi advertirle a Arie. La mire y ella asintio

-Liberación -ambas dijimos

-¿Estas lista?

-Si Bisunii,vamos a hacer esa prueba y pasemos este chiquero

Asenti y me gire hacia Danna. Me acerque a su oido

-Sasori sera mejor que se valla con su alumno a sentarse,hagame caso por favor

Asintio con la cabeza

-Vamonos mocoso

-Si Danna -me saco la lengua y se fue a sentar cerca de donde se llevaria la ultima prueba o alemnos eso esperaba.

No le avise a Itachi porque sabia que el tendria chakra de sobra y ademas que por descarte me tocaria luchar con el y lo mejor seria que este débil

Me encamine hacia el alfiletero humano

-Ya estamos listas Pain-sama

Se giro hacia mi

-Uchiha,Tobi vengan aqui-los llamo

En menos de dos segundos ambos estuvieron frente a el.  
**_Si que los tenia entrenados_**

Mire a Arie indicandole que viniese,ella asintio y se posiciono junto a mí

-La ultima prueba consistira en genjutsu junto a Taijutsu si es que logran vencerlos -nos dijo

Arie me miro,asenti

Sabiamos que esos dos tenian el sharingan y que sus genjutsu era el mejor de todos. Gastariamos mucho chakra en romperlos y tendriamos que degastarlos con el reshuku no jutsu. Seria complicado y mi hermana no tenia muy bien perfeccionado el jusu para romper genjutsu pero Gay nos habia enseñado como pelear sin mirar a la cara. Capaz tendriamos una posibilidad de vencer

-Comiencen -Pain termino de hablar y desapareció

-Arie -grite

Desapareci en un puff,esperaba que se acordase de la estrategia que siempre usabamos.

Me encontraba debajo del suelo

-Byakugan

Bien ahora tenia una vision exacta de lo que pasaba en todos lados. El lider estaba arriba de un arbol observando todo junto a Konan. Itachi se mantenia impasible donde lo habiamos dejado y no habia señal de Tobi por ningun lado. Arya estaba camuflada con el chakra bajisimo detras de un arbol. Me hizo señas con las manos,ya me habia visto  
**_Bueno comencemos_**

Apareci detras de Itachi y cuando lo iba a golpear en la espalda rápidamente se dio vuelta y bloqueo mi ataque

-No seas iluso Uchiha -dije desafiante con la mirada puesta en sus ojos.  
**_No dejaría que me meta en su genjutsu,tenia que terminar con esto rápidamente o gastaria demasiado chakra_**

Se habia dado cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde un flujo de chakra salio de mi mano y bloqueo los 5 puntos de chakra de la suya

-2 palmas,6 palmas,10 palmas-me movi rápidamente

Bolquee cada punto de chakra de su brazo derecho, desapareció antes de que pueda seguir  
**_Ese bastardo... Minimo el brazo derecho lo tenia inhabilitado _**

Busque con la mirada a mi hermana,estaba peleando con Tobi pero cuando le iba a pegar, el desaparecía y reaparecia rápidamente  
**_Kamui, tenemos que terminar esto rapido _**

-Arie modo taijutsu -le grite mostrandole las pesas que me habia sacado de los pies

-¡Hai! TU MODO LUZ

-Hai -le respondi

Comence a hacer sellos,me llevaria algo de tiempo. Mientras movia las manos buscaba al Uchiha con la mirada,estaba parado contra un arbol  
**_Bastardo presumido, que se quede mejor ahi asi me da tiempo. _**

Lo mejor que podia hacer ahora era vigilarlo hasta que tenga el sello preparado y completo

Nosotras habiamos estudiado con Gay,un viejo amigo de confianza que era experto en taijutsu. Arie se especializo mas en ese tema mientras yo en el sellado junto a Kushina y Minato...

Me deprimi al pensar en mis viejos maestros,no merecian morir y dejaron a un bello joven de recuerdo que jure defender de por vida. Minato-sama y Kushina-chan habían sido grandes personas en mi vida...

-No pienses que estoy distraida -le dije al Uchiha al ver que me iba a atacar

Le pegue una patada mandandole algo lejos. Ese era el momento

-Kōsoku(velocidad luz) No jutsu -grite y golpee el piso con mi mano

Un sello aparecio expandiendose por todo el claro,ahora podia aparecer donde quiera a la velocidad de la luz  
**_Hora del juego Uchiha_**  
**(Arie)**

Me habia camuflado contra un arbol bajando mi chakra. Todo estaba saliendo justo como dictaba la estrategia, hasta que derrepente aparecio a mi lado una cabeza con mascara naranja

-ARIANNE-CHAN VENGA A PELEAR CON TOBI PORQUE TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO Y HACE TODO LO QUE LE PIDE EL LIDER PORQUE SINO LO MANDA A VOLAR CON UN SHINRA TENSEI -gritaba con esa voz chillona la paleta parlante

-TOBI ME ASUSTASTE -le grite y cuando le iba a pegar atravese su cara con mi mano  
**_Mierda es intangible_**

Me retire hacia atras y me puse a la defensiva con el byakugan encendido

-¡Aria-chan!-grito -vamos a pelear wiiii Tobi es un buen chicoooo  
**_Mierda tenia sharingan y estaba llevando a cabo un genjutsu que me podia hacer caer en cualquier momento. Tenia que vencerlo pronto o hacer que me ayude Bisunii_**

Apareci detras de el,intente darle una patada y lo unico que logre fue atravesarlo. El me agarro por el brazo y me mando a volar  
**_Entonces se hace tangible e intangible cuando quiere por cierto tiempo. Ya recuerdo esta es la tecnica ocular,kamui que estudiamos con mi nii-san _**

Mi hermana me grito que me saque las pesas y eso haria,seria tan rapida que lograria darle cuando se vuelva tangible.  
**_Tenia que terminar con esto rápidamente _**

Me saque las pesas,mire a mi hermana estaba haciendo el sellado.  
**_Esto terminaria ahora_**

Me movi a una gran velocidad que casi no se me veia. Cargue mis pies y manos con chakra. Apareci atras de Tobi y le pegue una patada en dirección a su cabeza,la atravese. Rápidamente me movi y le pegue con la otra haciendo que salga disparando hacia el cielo. Salte a la velocidad del viento y le pegue en el estomago con mi puño lleno de chakra. Empezo a caer al piso,le volvi a pegar con el otro. Callo aun mas rapido y choco estrepitosamente contra el suelo dejando un hoyo muy grande. Hice una posición de manos y apreci junto a el.  
**_El sellado ya habia sido hecho,muy bien Bisu_**

Saque un kunai con veneno y se lo clave para que caiga profundamente dormido  
**_Habia ganado y muy rapido. Todavia me quedaba chakra pero igual decidi sentarme a ver como luchaba mi hermana._**  
**(Bisuki)**

Hice el sellado,ya estaba todo listo y ahora me podia mover a la velocidad de la luz.

Mire al Uchiha,venia hacia mi

-Vamos Itachi terminemos esto de una vez -dije y desapareci

Apreci detras de el,ya me habia sacado las pesas y encima tenia mi sellado. Era mas rapida que la luz,estaba a un nivel molecular

Apareci detras de el y con la pierna cargada de chakra le pegue mandandolo a volar muy lejos. Antes de que se estrellara le volvi a pegar un puñetazo mandandolo para el otro lado.

-Vamos Itachi no me la dejes facil-le dije apareciendo a su lado donde estaba estrellado contra varios árboles-se que me estas dejando ganar

Le pegue un puñetazo que lo enterro en la tierra.  
**_No gastaria mas tiempo,si el lo queria asi quien era yo para desovedecerlo_**

Le iba a clavar un kunai cuando un brazo rojo salio del gran agujero

-Susano...-pronuncie admirada del cuerpo rojo que se habia formado en torno a Itachi

-Eso queria Uchiha que te esforzaras. Si te he hecho sacar semejante armadura es porque estas jodido- le comente divertida  
**_Si se pensaba que esa cosa me deficultaba las cosas estaba muy_** **_equivocado_**

Me ataco con una espada pero yo desapareci rápidamente y me posicione a varios metros.

No podia dejar que esto siga por mas tiempo,tenia que terminar ahora

Llene mi puño con chakra y le pegue un golpe seco al piso. Se descabrajo formando una gran grieta y como resultado Itachi tuvo que moverse para uno de los dos lados.  
**_Eligio la izquierda, aprovechare que callo desequilibrado_**.

Me movi rápidamente e hice unas posiciones de manos. Apareci frente al Uchiha y toque el Susano dejandole un sello.

El chakra de el empezo a suprimirse hasta guardase en mi pergamino. Lo habia tocado para sacarle el chakra dejandoselo en un 4% para que minimo respirase ahora que esta inconciente.

-Ya he ganado -avise y me gire hacía el cuerpo inerte en el suelo -pero lo mejor que le pueden hacer al Uchiha es llevarlo a la enfermeria e inyectarle un estracto de adrenalina después de haberlo estabilizado

El lider se puso a mi lado junto a Konan

-Arianne ven-la llamo la joven peliazul con voz dulce

Mi hermana hizo caso y se puso junto a mi

-Zetsu lleva a los Uchiha a la enfermería y has lo que te digan las Hyuugas

-Enseguida lo ayudaremos Pain-sama como usted ordene -le dije

Note en sus ojos un brillo de satisfacción y sonrio ladinamente

La planta paso junto a nosotros hablando consigo misma llevando a rastras a ambos jovenes inconcientes.  
**_Que raro que es esa cosa..._**  
**(Narradora)**

-ENGENDROS VENGAN ACA QUE SU DIOS VA A HABLAR-grito Pain

Todos los Akatsuki concientes se acercaron

-Arianne y Bisuki Hyuuga han pasado las pruebas y han demostrado que estan capacitadas para partenecer a esta organización -dictamino el lider

-Bienvenidas a Akatsuki -les dijo con vos afable Konan

-Aunque todavia seran vigiladas -continuo Pain que recibió un golpe por parte de la peliazul -pero sean bienvenidas

-Pain-sama le quiero pedir algo para poder ser parte de la organización- le pidio Bisuki

-Dime

-Quisiera pedir que si me cruzo a algunos de mis conocidos, poder darles la oportunidad de que escapen. Solo un aviso y si no se van dejare que los maten -dictaminó

-Me parece bien -le dijo Konan-¿no Pain?

-Hai, si es lo que deseas te lo concederé.

-¿BISUKI QUE DICES? NO POD...

-ARIE CALLATE Y NO HABLES -le grito con cara amenazante,la pequeña callo de inmediato -Arigato Pain-sama

-¿Y en que grupos van a estar? -pregunto Sasori -que Bisuki trabaje conmigo.

-Y que la pequeña conmigo -agrego Deidara -el arte es una explosión ¿no enana?

-No las ardientes hermanas van a estar conmigo- grito Hidan -vos pinocho ya tenes a la rubia para...

-Callate Hidan -le pego un zape Kakuzu

-Gracias Kakuzu -le agradeció Konan

-Ellas rotaran y trabajaran con ustedes dependiendo de la misión -dictamino el lider -no pueden ser un equipo ambas hasta que estemos seguros que le son fieles a Akatsuki

-Hai -dijeron ambad jovenes

-Sientanse libres de recorrer las instalaciones chicas,ahora con Pain nos vamos pero no duden en llamarme si necesitan algo -les dijo la peliazul

-Vamonos Konan- le dijo Pain y ambos se fueron por el bosque

Los Akatsuki una vez que los vieron desaparecer salieron de su estado de calma y quietud

-¡ITACHI-SAN AHI VOY AMIGO!-grito Kisame dramáticamente y salio corriendo hacia la enfermería

-Tsk,me voy a contar dinero y mas vale que no me hagan gastar ni un centavo -les advirtió Kakuzu

Arie le puso carita angelical mostrandole todos los dientes en una sonrisa en forma de "yo no hice nada"

-No somos unas gastadoras,quedese tranquilo- le contesto Bisuki

El avaro asintio complasido y se dirigio a su cuarto

-AL FIN SE FUERON¡FIESTAAA!-grito Hidan quedandose solo en patalones -Alfin voy a poder resarle a Jashin en paz

Aria se quedo sonrojada y con la boca abierta mirando al albino. Bisuki levanto una ceja divertida y les pregunto a los jovenes artistas con la mirada "¿que onda con el albinazo con cuerpo de playboy?". Ellos simplemente se encojieron de hombros,ya les era normal

De repente Zetsu aparecio desde el piso

-Hyuugas curen a los Uchiha. **Nose que mierda les hicieron,**pero no se despiertan y nose que antidoto proporcionarles

-Hai enseguida vamos -dijo Arie

-Hay que proporcionarle un antídoto ahora ¿has usado el mismo que yo no Arie?

-Hai Bisu

-Dejen que mueran los Uchiha. ¡Aria te queria mostrar mi arte!-se quejo el rubio

-Ve Arie con el rubito, yo curo a Ita y a Tobi -le contesto-¿ Sasori No Danna me acompaña?

-Encantado Violetita -le respondio divertido al ver lo que queria hacer la joven.

El le tendio el brazo y ella lo agarro divertida. Ambos junto a la planta se fueron hacía la enfermería dejando a un rubio y a una morocha con la boca abierta hasta el piso

-NOO MEJOR ESPERAME DANNA SALVEMOS A LOS UCHIHA

-SIII BISUNIII AHI VOY

Ambos salieron corriendo detras de sus figuras a seguir

-A mi dejenme solo nomas putos ateos -se quejo el albino -tsk yo me voy a buscar sacrificios por ahi  
**(Bisuki)**

Ya se habia hecho tarde y note como bajaba el sol. Ahora iba charlando con Sasori a curar a los internamente al ver como el rubito y mi hermana nos alcanzaban. Se pusieron junto a nosotros y tenian cara de enojados  
**_Tsk celosos,cayeron redonditos_**

\- Violetita el es MI DANNA- exclamo Deidara remarcandome el MI y DANNA

-Ahora es mi maestro también- le conteste indiferente

-Chaparro de cuarta no te hagas el angelito con mi hermana, te vigiló- le advirtio Arie

Mire a Sasori,me sonrio de lado y me guiño un ojo complice

-Arie mas respeto con Sasori

-Mocoso mas respeto con Bisuki -le reprendio y me miro con burla -aca el unico que le puede llamar violetita soy yo

Ambos hicieron pucheros y se cruzaron de brazos

-ESTO NO VALE,ES CONFABULACION- exclamo Deidara

-¡SE HUELE EL COMPLOT DESDE KILÓMETRO!-grito Arie enojada Sasori me miro divertido,yo le respondi el gesto y con una mirada ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo y no les respondimos.

Enseguida al ver que no les haciamos caso se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde Danna¿le parece si mañana me enseña mas acerca de las mariometas y el jutsu marionetista? Me encantaria llevar con usted una conversación sobre su arte -le dije llegando a la emfermeria

-Encantado,me encantaria ...

-Danna vamos que es tarde y ella tienen que curar a el estúpido de Tobi y al amargado de Itachi-lo tironeo Deidara -Adios Aria

-¡Hasta mañana Dei!-se despidio feliz mi hermanita -adios chaparro

Ignoro a mi hermana y centro su mirada en mi. Se acerco hasta dejar poco espacio entre nosotros

-Hai,hasta mañana Bisuki -se despidio en un susurro ronco en mi oido y me beso la mejilla

-Vamos Danna -lo volvio a tironear

-Callate mocoso

-Adiós Sasori No Danna -me despedi divertida

Se dieron vuelta para irse y Deidara me volvio a sacar la lengua  
**_Infantil_**

Entre a la enfermería con Arie mirandome de reojo.  
**_Tsk y_****_a se enojo,celosa... _**

-¡¿QUE LE PASA A ITACHI-SAN,SE PONDRA BIEN?!-nos grito dramáticamente Kisame

-Hai,tranquilo -lo tranquilice con dulsura -espera ahi sentado y vas a ver que enseguida lo curamos.

\- Después de todo somos las mejores medicas y unas especialistas de elite- se jacto Ari sonriendo  
**_Ja esa era la hermana que conozco. Nunca aguantaba mucho enojada_**

-Hai -me dijo dedicandome una sonrisa tiburonesca y se sento donde le indique

Mi hermanita se dirigio hacia Tobi y empezo a curarlo sin pronunciar concentrada y yo también

Me acerque a Itachi y comence a curarlo. En poco tiempo lo habia estabilizado y regenerado la mitad de su chakra. Al final no necesite la inyección pero por las dudas la guarde para otra ocacion.

Ambas terminamos casi al mismo tiempo de curarlos,tardamos 1 hora pero los habíamos dejado como nuevos.

-Ahora sólo faltan que despierten pero estan fuera de peligro -les explique a Kisame y a Zetsu

-Pero ya no estan inconcientes y solo duermen. Si quieres Kisame quedate a cuidarlo -le dijo mi hermana dulcemente

El pez subdesarrollado asintio y se sento junto al dormido de Itachi  
_**Que buen amigo,nadie se debe imaginar que hay personas asi en akatsuki...**_

Zetsu desaparecio, valla a saber que iba a hacer ahora y a donde habia ido...

Mire a Arie,tenia cara de cansada y ya se habia hecho tarde. Habiamos luchado todo el dia

-Ven vamos a dormir hermanita

-Hai Bisunii

Entramos a nuestro cuarto somnolientas,antes de llegar pasamos por la cocina y agarramos una manzana. Cada una tomo su pijamq y nos dimos un baño  
_**Tenia un olor,creo que si no me bañaba pensaria que ya me podri**_  
_**Ahora a dormir,estomago lleno sueño pesado**_

Me tire sobre mi colchón

-Asi que ahora somos akatsuki ¿eh hermana?-me pregunto Arie desde su cama

-Si ahora somos Akatsuki -le conteste y ambas caimos profundamente dormidas  
**Biancu: **  
**Diganme ¿Les gusto? Ojala que si,me agarro la inspiración y esto salio. No se olviden de comentar y votar! **  
**Preguntas: **  
**¿DE QUE TEAM SON?**  
**¿Que parejas quieren?**  
**¿Les ha gustado el cap?**  
**¿Que opinan de los personajes? **  
**¿Quien les cae mejor Arianne o Bisuki?**  
**Bueno les dejo esas preguntas y mis agradecimientos por leer mi novela NOS LEEMOS!**


	8. Nuestro Primer Día en La Organizacion

(Bisuki)

La luz del amancer daba en mi cara. Me levante cansada de ser una nueva Akatsuki,hoy sería nuestro primer dia oficial. Mire la hora, las 6:15 y el sol estaba empezando a salir. Me levante en silencio y fui directo a la cocina,claro aunque antes pase por el baño

_Me ruje el estomago,muero de hambre_

Entre a la cocina y me fije en la heladera que podia comer. Estaba casi vacia...

-Si buscas comida goormet o algo por el estilo,ni lo pienses Kakuzu es un avaro. No nos alcanza ni para picar algo

Levante la mirada de cansancio encontrandome con un pelirrojo que me miraba entre indiferente y divertido.

-Buen dia señor Akatsuna No Sasori ¿Quiere que le cocine algo para desayunar? -pregunte cortes pero si cambiar mi expresión de sueño infinito -¿Le pareceria bien que hoy haga yo el desayuno?

Cerre la heladera y deje en la mesada la leche. Me gire a ver a Sasori para ver que opinaba pero de un momento a otro me vi acorralada entre la mesada y el.

-Te dije que me llamaras Danna y que me tutearas -me dijo penetrandome con la mirada y con su cara muy cercana a la mia -Solo a vos te doy ese honor,siéntete privilegeada -me susurro con su boca cerca de mi cuello -O sino tendre que castigarte -me lo mordio -No crees que no es manera de vivir entre asesinos rango S,me provocas bastante -me volvio a succionar la piel del cuello

Mire mi vestimenta,llebava un camison no apretado y que me llevagaba por debajo de mi culo, nada mas y mi pelo suelto. No era necesario mas,me sabia defender sola. Lo que estaba pasando no quedaria en nada.

_Me dejaria un puto chupón el cabron...¿Por que no me movia y lo mandaba a volar pensaran? Simplemente porque no podia,literalmente. Ese jutsu marionetista estaba impidiendo mi movimiento,claro ademas de ser jodidamente sexi_

Se escucho la voz de la rubia en el comedor viniendo hacia aca. Sasori se detuvo de jugar con mi piel

_¿Que se cree vampiro? Que no eres Drácula,cabrón ¡MALDITO PELIRROJO JODIDAMENTE SEXI!_

-Te ha salvado la campana,dejaremos tu castigo para otra ocacion -me susurro con voz ronca y con una sonrisa ladina

Se separo sin soltar el agarre de su jutsu hasta que Deidara aparecio en la habitacion. Sasori me guiño el ojo y se relamio los labios mientras el rubio se sentanba junto a el. Nos miro interrogantes y me miro desconfiado . Sasori lo fulminaba ligeramente con la mirada para luego también centrarse en mi intensamente

-Buen dia Danna, Violetita -saludo la rubia sin dejar de mirarme mal -¿Interumpi algo? Aléjate del Danna,Violeta tenida

Lo mire indiferente,decidí ignorar tal estupido comentario y seguir con lo que preguntaba

-Deidara callate o te mato -mascullo enojado Sasori  
-Entonces ¿Les preparo el desayuno? -les pregunte mientras me agachaba para buscar en la heladera  
-Si sigues en esa posicion por mas que seas una Violetita tenida,no te ira nada bien -me susurro Deidada al oido apoyado contra mi  
-Yo tampoco tendre consideración,te aconsejaría que te cambiaras de atuendo -Sasori me susurro en mi otro oído

Senti dos bultos contra mi trasero

_Tsk._

-Yo no me cambiare nada -dije friamente incorporándome y me abri caminó entre ambos con los pocos alimentos que pude encontrar- Tengo derecho a andar como se me cante la gana como ustedes que estan en boxers -me apareci detras suyo -Creanme que la que no tendra consideración sere yo -les susurre y les mordi ligeramente el lobulo de la oreja -ahora no me vuelvan a molestar -comence a preparar unos wafles y el te

Senti que me miraban. Me gire hacia ambos Akatsuki, estaban sentados mirandome entre divertidos y algo colorados

_Ja,los hombres son tan fáciles de calentar_

-¿Toma te señor Sasori? ¿Deidara te preparo una leche chocolatada? -les pregunte poniendo taza,cuchara y platito donde me sentaria  
-Si,te lo agradeceria -me dijo algo irritado  
-Si hum con mucho chocolate -me sonrio mostrandome sus dientes

_Ay eran como vernos a mi hermana y a mi. Todo lo contrario o casi. El era un infantil y el otro un madurazo. O almenos eso es lo que me quieren hacer creer_

Asenti y me puso a preparar todo. Mientras tanto ellos se pusieron a discutir de arte. A la cocina entro Itachi y el azul...Kisame creo. Se sentaron sin decir palabra a la mesa.

-Buen dia Itachi,Kisame -salude cortez -¿Desean que les prepare algo para desayunar? Dangos cacero y te de hierva hechos solo para ti,Uchiha

El me examino con la mirada al igual que el peliazul. Luego miro mal a los artista. No dijo nada,pero sabia que me interrogaria luego. Se sento junto al peliazul en la larga mesada.

-¿Que le gustaria desayunar,Kisame? -le pregunte mientras le servia el te y los dangos a Itachi  
-Hai,quisiera lo mismo que Itachi-san

Asenti y empece a preparar mas dangos. Agarre el te y galletas para ponerselas a Sasori

-Ten Danna -le di su desayuno -Aqui tienes Deidara -le entregue la leche chocolatada- ¿Dangos o wafles?  
-Dangos y wafles hum -me sonrio feliz -Manolo,Manolin y Mani necesitan alimentarse -me mostro sus bocas y me saco las  
lenguas

No me sorprendi,habia estudiado sobre su jutsu. Cuatro bocas por lo que podia ver. La puerta se abrió dejandole el paso a mi menuda hermanita

-Buen dia- saludo mi hermana con una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrando alegria-Bisu ¿Que hay...

Arie se quedo paralizada y se volvio roja como un tomate. Enseguida corrio detras mio

-¿Por que estan en calzones y tu aca asi vestida sola con ellos?-me pregunto avergonzada  
-Eso iba a preguntar yo -mascullo Itachi-Bisuki ve a cambiarte mientra cuido a tu debil hermana menor  
-No,yo no me voy a cambiar nada. Háganlo ustedes,no les tengo miedo -respondi indiferente sin dejar de preparar el desayuno -Los que van a tener miedo seran ustedes si se meten con mi hermana- voltee con el Byakugan encendido y la corri -Sientate Arie ya estas grande para tener vergüenza de torsos desnudos  
-Ven Ari sientate al lado mio hum

La rubia palmeo la silla junto a el,mi hermana me miro como pidiendo mi consejo,como una autorización. Asenti conforme,la rubia no le haria nada y en todo caso seria fácil de vencer  
Arie se sentó desconfiada junto a la rubia y miró a cada uno de los integrantes con curiosidad, aunque siempre precavida

-¿Que hay de desayunar?- preguntó a nadie en particular  
-Pide lo que quieras hermanita,hoy cocino yo -le sonrei mientras le servia su ración a la rubia

-Entonces quiero... CHOCOLATADA Y GALLETITAS CON CHISPAS DE CHOCOLATE COMO DEI- Pidió con una sonrisa mirando el desayuno de la rubia

Asenti,todo lo que fuera por ella. Me haria cocinar bastante pero por ella todo.

Le servi a Kisame y a Itachi su desayuno. Ambos me lo agradecieron con la mirada y yo respondi condesendiente. Me di la vuelta y comence con el pedido de mi hermanita

(Arianne)

Me desperté. La luz del sol me cegaba. No había podido dormir muy bien no sabía si era por los nervios o la ansiedad, de todos modos lo que si sabía era que extrañaba mi cama. Aquel cuarto era aburrido y soso, le faltaba color. Tal vez luego le preguntaría a Dei si podía hacer algunos cambios  
Entré al comedor con una sonrisa positiva. Lo que me encontré me sorprendió de sobremanera. Todos los integrantes o casi todos estaban sentados allí semi desnudos únicamente con boxers.  
Me sonroje y corrí hasta Bisu preguntandole porque estaba allí con esos pedofilos, entre ellos el imbecil de Itachi.  
Como siempre se rehusó a ir a cambiarse

_TOMA ESA UCHIHA_

Me senté a un lado de Dei quien al parecer sería mi único amigo allí.

-¿Que tal Dei-kun?- pregunté con alegria  
-Excelente ahora que estas despierta Arie-chan- dijo regalandome una enorme sonrisa-Veo que tu tampoco te has cambiado...

Mi hermana volteó lentamente con su byakugan encendido. Miro al Uchiha,habia algo entre ellos que no pude decifrar. Luego voltio la vista hacia Dei amenazante

-Dei ¿Te ha quedado claro lo de mi hermana,cielito? -pregunto con un tono venenoso

Dei asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y yo miré a mi hermana enfadada.

-Se defenderme sola - susurré tan bajo que ni siquiera Dei podría haberlo escuchado  
-De todos modos no pensaba hacerle nada a la pequeña Arie

Bisuki asintio y enseguida volvio a su indiferencia habitual. Sirvio el desayuno aunque la sonrisa que le dedico a Dei no me decia nada bueno

-Tu hermana va a matarme- dijo Dei mirando de reojo a Bisuki mientras esta preparaba el resto de los desayunos  
-No te preocupes...es solo la apariencia- Afirmé, tomé una de mis galletas y se la ofrecí a Sasori mejor conocido como el pelirojo de pacotilla-¿Quieres?  
-No-sonrio ladinamente- no le quiero sacar su desayuno a la pequeña,necesitas alimentarte para crecer  
-Tengo galletitas de sobra- dije con una falsa sonrisa- Además tu cara de niño me dice que tu también debes crecer así que ten aunque no estoy segura que funcionen contigo  
-Arie,trata con respeto a Akasuna No Sasori -me dijo Bi haciendo enfasis y luego lo miro a el

Le saqué la lengua al pelirrojo de pacotilla y me cruce de brazos enfadada

-Señor Akasuna no moleste a mi hermana por ser pequeña

Levanté una ceja con burla y cuando Bisuki volteó a verme puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia.  
Miré a Deidara

-Estoy aburrida ¿Que tienes para hacer aquí?

Dei miro detras mio,todo se quedo en silencio. En la cocina entro el líder seguido por la peliazul de ayer...Creo que se llamaba Konan. Nos miro a todos,senti como un escalofrío corria por mi espalda

-Cámbiensen -dijo friamente  
-Puto dia,JASHIN LOS MALDICE -A la habitacion entro un albino con boca de cloaca -¿QUE HAY PARA DESAYUNAR,ATEOS DE MIERDA?

Me puse colorada como un tomate...el solo llevaba unos boxers muy ajustados ...

Tuve el impulso de poner mis manos frente a mi cara para no verlo sin embargo me frené a tiempo

-Emmm...eh... Hidan...¿Podrías irte a cambiar por favor?

Me miro,su mirada no detonaba nada bueno. Se relamio los labios,por las dudas sin darme cuenta ya estaba acumulando chakra en mis palmas. Dio un paso hacia mi y...

Bisuki estaba enfrente de mi con las manos con las cuchillas de chakra y el byakugan encendido. Lo miro fríamente y el se volvió a relamer. La escaneo sin vergüenza y luego a mi y sonrio de lado.

-Le pones una puta asquerosa y sadica mano encima y no veras nunca mas la luz del sol -el veneno y el aura oscura que manifestó mi hermana fueron impresionantes

Pude persivir la tensión,vi lo tensa que estaba mi hermana y comprendí que no estabamos en las mejor situación. Admiraba que siempre estuviera alerta

-Soy inmortal,cachorra -soltó Hidan con una sonrisa ladina

_Touché. Pero como decía siempre... hay cosas peores que la muerte, mas aún si eres inmortal_

El resto de los Akatusuki estaban expectantes a las reacciones de ambos, Deidara miraba asombrado y confuso a Bisuki, incluso parecía haberse acercado mas a mi seguramente por protección. Itachi y Sasori miraban indiferentes y Kisame sonreía aguantando una carcajada  
Konan miraba a Hidan furiosa ,hasta daba miedo y esa expresión la hacia ver más joven de lo que probablemente era mientras que Pain hacia como Itachi y Sasori

-Hay cosas peores que la muerte,vos como jashinista ya lo deberias saber -lo amenazo -¿Por que no entras Kakuzu y arreglamos quedarnos con un akatsuki menos? Si el toca a mi hermana cuenta que ni su inmotalidad lo salvara -su tono me helo la sangre. Habia algo raro en su voz,no sabia que pero era algo que nunca escuche de ella

Kakuzu entro con un fajo de dinero,no dijo nada solo se limitó a sentarse a leer el diario

-Me parece bien,no me tientes mujer -dijo con indiferencia  
Bisuki sonrio ladinamente,supuse que eso bastaba para ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia levantado del cuello al albino. Pain la paro en seco y la miro a los ojos. Senti frio al instante, la escena fue rapida pero de cierta forma con tanta tensión me dio algo de miedo. Bisu le mantenía la mirada indiferente ,supuse que Hidan habia caido inconciente porque no se movia. Lo solto de repente y este cayó inerte al suelo.  
Pain la miro y la peliazul también ahora algo mas tranquila. Bisuki asintio indiferente y levanto al albino

-No tendre contemplación con nadie si se meten con ella -dijo friamente -Tampoco crean que es mi punto debil,no es asi. Si lo necesitara la sacrificaria -me miro ya sin el jutsu y sonrio ladinamente. Mentia o eso me daba a entender

Pain los volvió a mirar a todos. Bisuki los miraba tan friamente que sino la conociera me intimidaria mas de lo que estoy. La peliazul se sento junto a mi y me sonrio. Yo le devolvi la sonrisa

-Cámbiensen -repitio Pain - y Llévense a eso-señalo a Hidan y se sento junto a Konan

Tomé el paquete de galletas y le ofrecí a Konan una

-¿Quieres una Konan-San?-si algo me había enseñado mi hermana era a respetar a las buenas personas y Konan lo era  
-Muchas gracias -tomo una sonriendome y miro a los demas -No oyeron LEVANTENSE YA Y CAMBIENSEN AHORA

Todos dieron un respingo y salieron de la habitación derecho hacia los dormitorios. Itachi paro en seco antes de salir por la puerta

-Bisuki tu también cambiate

Mi hermana asintio, miro a su alrededor y fijo su vista en mi. Tomo el cuerpo inerte de Hidan

-Arie-me llamo y me miro y luego a Konan

Supuse que queria que me quedara con ella o que me cuidara.

Agarro una manzana y arrastro el cuerpo del albino con ella en direccion a los dormitorios  
Reí suavemente al ver la brusquedad de mi hermana para con Hidan, aunque el se lo mereciera no podía evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad hacia el y no era el único que me inspiraba ese sentimiento

-¿Qué hacen para divertirse?-pregunté a Konan mientras tomaba mi leche  
Me sonrio como una madre a su hija

-Entrenar o yo hago origami-me sonrio mientras se hacia un Te

Mire a Pain,estaba impasible tomando un cafe y leyendo el diario. Kakuzu del otro lado comia una manzana mientas contaba dinero

Los observé detalladamente, Pain y Konan parecian una pareja de recién casados. En cierta forma la organización parecía una familia una muy extraña familia  
Miré hacia la entrada del comedor, tal vez podría acostumbrarme con el tiempo. Tendría que lograr la confianza del resto y así poder parecer realmente una familia

-Almenos capaz pueda recuperarla...

(Bisuki)

Sali de la cocina arrastrando al albino sexi, al lado de la puerta me esperaba impasible el Uchiha.

-Hyuuga tenemos que hablar -me trato seco

Habia sentido la precencia que me vigilaba desde el amanecer. Asenti y revolee el cuerpo inerte del jashinista hacia un sillon. Sin decir palabra el Uchiha comenzo a caminar y yo lo segui.

-¿Que hacen ella y tu aquí? -me pregunto una vez hubiéramos estado en su cuarto

Lo examine con la mirada de un lado era mas ordenado que otro,con las paredes color negro algo azulado y las mismas intalaciones que las mías. Me acosté en la cama de Itachi,me miro con una ceja alzada. Se sento en la silla del escritorio y se quedo viendome divertido

-¿Que? No te hagas ilusiones Uchiha- le dije divertida  
-Hmp  
-Estoy aqui porque nos secuestaron aunque sabia que iba a pasar, Tsunade me lo dijo -le respondí y lo mire a los ojos-Y sino, yo los hubiera buscado. Aunque Arya no lo sabe, ni lo sabra nunca

Asintio pensativo. Hablaba con la verdad,el muy inteligente de Uchiha habia puesto un genjutsu fuera de la habitacion para que hablaramos con soltura.

-Estoy aqui por las mimas razones que tu,Itachi -le dije penetrandolo con la mirada -Por eso y por el  
-Hmp

Se acerco a mi y me acarició el cachete. Con un par de miradas nos entendiamos todo,tanto tiempo juntos nos habia hecho muy unidos

-Te he extrañado Itachi  
-Yo también Bisu -me dijo y me abrazó - te quiero,me tienes que contar tantas cosas -me dijo al oido y me beso el cachete

Eramos viejos amigos y habiamos pasado mucho juntos.

_Tantos,demasiadas cosas..._

Se separo de mi y me miro serio. Algo en su mirada detonaba calidez de la que nunca habia tenido antes

-Tenemos que trabajar juntos,pero ella tendra que irse -pronuncio- no tenemos opción,hay que protegerla -pronunció indiferente aunque yo pude persivir su acongojo -No debiste traerla,tendriamos que haberla dejado tirada en Konoha  
-Sabes bien que tu estupido jefe nos pidió a ambas,ella desde un principio no estaba en mis planes- dije enojada,estaba igual que el -No debemos sentir nada por ella, lo sabes y sin embargo no quiero que me odie. Si vamos a cumplir esta misión que empezaste tu hace mucho,la terminaremos bien  
-Hay muchas vidas en juego,no podemos dejarlas solo por ella Bisuki -pronuncio desconforme -no podemos protegerla todo el tiempo,la ultilizaran como debilidad  
-Tienes razon,cuando pueda le dare a elegir y ella decidira pero sera la responsable de sus actos -pronuncie cara a cara con el. No sabia como pero habiamos quedado cerca enfrentados intimidandonos con la mirada  
-Tratala como a cualquiera, tiene que crecer sola -me dijo serio -ya no es una niña...  
-Itachi-san no sabia que Bisuki-san era tu novia-dijo Kisame entrando escandalosamente- pense que eras asexual

_Oh este es idiota de en serio_

Itachi no dijo nada y se corrio de mi lado en direccion a su ropero haciendo caso omiso al mi cabeza en su dirección,seguia en boxers lo mas campante burlandose de nosotros. Lo fulmine con la mirada y lo someti en un genjutsu

-Me cambiare -pronuncio el Uchiha -en 5 a entrenar Hyuuga

Asenti y pase de su baño al mio. Entre a mi cuarto estaba Arya mirando el techo distraídamente

Arie tarareaba distraida. Volteó hacia mi y me sonrió , sin embargo esta no era la sonrisa de la siempre.

-Volviste ¿Vas a irte denuevo?- preguntó viendo como buscaba ropa  
-Si- respondi seca y encontre la ropa de entrenamiento  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?  
-Bueno me parece bien,cambiate -ordene y comence a hacerlo yo  
-¡ARIE-CHAN!

A la habitación entro Deidara estrepitosamente,sin darle impotencia segui con lo mio. Pude ver como se sonrojaba visiblemente al igual que mi hermana

_Ay que inocentes_

-DEIDARA HAY QUE TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR SABES -grito mi hermana tapandose con la remera

Yo me segui cambiando como si la rubia bisexual no estuviera presente aunque notaba su mirada en mi. Levante la vista para verlo y clave mis ojos en los suyos

-Por tu bien te aconsejaria que cerrarás tus ojos y que te fueras de mis aposentos- dije divertida poniendome otro corpiño

Pude ver como se sonrojaba violentamente y como mi hermana estaba a punto de estallar de enojo

-Bueno,yo te lo adverti rubia -pronuncie cuando ya tuve la remera puesta  
-DEIDARA VETE DE AQUI,PERVERTIDO -grito mi hermana enfurecida y le pego una patada mandandole fuera de la habitación. Cerro la puerta de un portazo. Mientras tanto yo me estaba poniendo unos shorts negros que combinaban con mi top rojo y mi músculosa negra. Me sente en la cama para ponerme mis zapatillas mientras Arie intentaba calmar su sonrojo y enojo

-No entiendo como no te da bronca y verguenza Bisu -me dijo comenzando a cambiarse -¿Acaso no te molesta que te miren? ¿Es que no tienes verguenza?  
-No,sabia que pronto lo mandarias a volar

Me encoji de hombros, estabamos en una organización nivel S no podia permitirme senrir algo. Me levante en direccion a la puerta

-Te espero en menos de 5 minutos aca fuera del cuarto si tardas, mas te dejare -pronuncie saliendo

Afuera a un costado estaba Uchiha,una rubia estupida yacía inconciente en el piso

-Me vuelves a espiar y quedaras como la rubia -dije indiferente- Esta vez si abriste los ojos y a el lo metiste luego de la patada en el genjutsu. No creas que no me di cuenta  
-Yo nunca dije eso -pronuncio con una sonrisa ladina - Después de todo soy hombre,buena delantera  
-Callate idiota- le dije enojada -Todo este tiempo supiste que tenia el Byakugan encendido -masculle -tsk puto sharingan

-¿Que le hicieron a Dei-kun?- preguntó Arya saliendo de la habitación ya cambiada y arreglandose el cabello- No me han dejado darle una lección...

Arie salio de la habitacion afortunadamente creia que no nos habia oido.

-Vamonos -pronuncie indiferente y con el Uchiha nos dimos vuelta cuando Arie envez de seguirnos se arrodillo al lado a Deidara  
-¿Que le han hecho?- pronuncio preocupada al ver su cuerpo inerte-No se mueve y apenas respira...

Nos miro como pidiendo una explicación,me encoji de hombros. Yo no habia hecho nada.

-Sufrio 72 horas de castigo -pronuncio Itachi  
-Eres un sadico- le dijo enojada,pude denotar un poco de lastima en su voz y comenzo a curarlo  
-Vamonos,no importa ese debil -dije  
-Es un estorbo -pronuncio el sinicamente

Arya solto un chillido de indignación y furia. Estaba roja de ira

-No es un estorbo,es mi nuevo amigo- dijo chequeandolo -Bisu por favor no respira-hizo la ya conocidas posiciones de manos-Byakugan

Arie estaba desesperada,por lo que podia ver estaba algo asustada. Mire al Uchiha indiferente,asintio y emprendió camino hacia el patio

-Byakugan -pronuncie

Mire a Arie le estaba intentando sanar la cabeza aunque el gran bloqueo era notable.

-Es muy debil,el Uchiha uso una técnica muy grande en el a este paso morira Arie y lo sabes -le dije friamente- Salbalo tu,has como que sea un paciente

Pude ver como Itachi nos observaba desde el borde de la puerta al parecer se habia quedado a observar.

-Hai -me respondió intentando bajar los nervios-Haken

Los movimientos de mi hermana eran algo bruscos y carecian de paciencia por lo que usaba las tecnicas Hyuugas para agrandar los nucleos de chakra y trabajar mucho mejor sin tener que controlar y afinar mucho el suyo.

-El bloqueo es muy grande,el trauma esta en la zona neuronal central y le afectado su parte psicológica- me informo - Necesito espacio y calma ¡UCHIHA QUITA TUS ODIOSOS OJOS DE MI!

Itachi me miro divertido y algo impresionado. Cerro los ojos para no molestarla

-ASI ESTA BIEN,GRACIAS -grito alterada -NO LLEGO BISU,ES MUY PROFUNDO  
-Tranquilízate,no es tan grave-pronuncie con parsimonia y me coloqué a su lado. Tome sus manos y la mire a los ojos -Respira Arie,no va a morir por un genjutsu si tu puedes salvarlo.  
-PERO ES MUY OSCURO Y HAY UN BLOQUEO ENORME...  
-YA BASTA -grite concreta- Me decepciona tu falta de frialdad ante la presencia de tu sabes,practicaras otro dia. Esto se acaba ahora -le dije enojada. Mi paciencia tenia un limite y esto ya iba mas alla de que si podia o no. No podia encapricharse cuando corre el riesgo de perder su vida una persona -Haken

Le di un certero golpe en la frente con un solo dedo lleno de chakra a Deidara

-Liberación- pronuncie y apoye mi mano en su frente que descanzaba entre las piernas de mi hermana. Llene mis dedos de chakra para sanarlo -Ya estaras bien,rubia. No ha sido gran cosa,solo un genjutsu pero con lo que te he administrado estas nuevito

Me levante sin mirar a nadie y me fui en direccion al parque seguida de Itachi. No me quedaria para verlos y darles falsas esperanzas. En este momento debia ser dura y hacerla madurar. Estabamos rodeadas de personas peligrosas y ella debia saber que no teniamos opción en este lugar. Tendria que aprender a imponer respeto y a sobrevivir aunque yo siempre estaria para protegerla.

Por eso no debo demostrarle mas cariño de lo necesario o sabran que ella es mi punto debil...

(Arianne)

Itachi y Bisuki salieron. Siempre con tanta frialdad... mire a Deidara que empezaba a despertar, no había sido capaz de salvarle, había perdido los nervios por completo. Otro de mis tantos puntos flojos... no estaba muy segura si dejarlo ahí, Bisuki tenía razón y había sido un simple genjutsu pero ni de salvarlo era capas sin embargo no podía dejarlo solo. De pronto sentí un ligero temblor en Deidara y despertó

-¿Arie-chan?- murmuró confundido

Le sonreí con dulzura y asentí

-Bisuki te ha sacado de genjutsu- le informé a lo que hizo una mueca-¿Crees que estarás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?  
\- Algo he podido escuchar entre sueños -dijo algo confundido- ¿Tienes que ir a entrenar¿cierto?- me preguntó

_Mierda lo había olvidado. Van a matarme_

-¡Si! Estaba yendo hacia allí  
-Te acompaño entonces, no me viene mal entrenar un poco ahora- dijo

Troté hacia donde Bisuki e Itachi se habían ido seguida de Deidara

Los encontré en el medio del claro estirando los musculos. Corri hacia ellos junto a Dei que habia venido para estrenar,al parecer Bisu habia activado todo su sistema nervioso. Ahora tenia mucha energia que descargar,lo habia notado con el Byakugan y lo mejor que podia hacer era moverse para bajar la intensidad de sus puntos de chakra

-Ya estoy Bisu y Dei vino tambien -dije contenta ya a su lado,les sonrei feliz  
-Tarde. ¿Que hacen ellos aqui?-pronunció Itachi indiferente mirando a Bisu  
-Arie ha querido venir a entrenar  
-Y yo Uchiha vine para vencerte...-dijo Dei pero no lo ignoraron  
-Es muy debil,tiene que irse -dijo mirandome superior-No estoy para tener que cuidarte,molestia

El enojo empezo a hacerse predente en mi,mis puños y mandíbula estaban tensados de furia e indignació me miró friamente

-Vuelve a tu habitación, no pienso entrenar con una debilucha. No soportarías 72 horas de sufrimiento

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-LO SOPORTARE Y ¿SABES POR QUE? PORQUE HE PASADO MAS DE 72 HORAS SUFRIENDO EN ESTA MALDITA ORGANIZACION DONDE TODOS ME TRATAN COMO A UNA DEBILUCHA, TU QUE ME MIRAS CON DESPRECIO O AVECES NI SIQUIERA LO HACES. ERES UN MALDITO AMARGADA TE ODIO A TI Y A TODOS PERO EL UNICO QUE JAMAS HA DESCONFIADO DE MI NI ME HA MENOSPRECIADO ES DEIDARA, NADIE NI SIQUIERA BISUKI. LOS ODIO A TODOS Y ¿SABES QUE? PUEDES IRTE A LA MIERDA TU Y TUS ESTUPIDOS COMPAÑEROS

Antes de poder llorar desaparecí de allí. Había descargado verdad no había medido en donde había aparecido, así que miré alrededor. Era el campo de entrenamiento.  
Intenté calmar mi respiración pero al fin y al cabo las lágrimas acabaron por salir sin ninguna clase de permiso.  
Me acurruque contra mi misma, porque en este momento solo eso tenía...

-¿Arie-chan? ¿Qué te sucede?

La voz de Deidara me hizo levantar la vista, se encontraba agachado justo frente a mi con expresión de preocupación  
Boquee para hablar pero solo salieron sollozos y Deidara se acercó a abrazarme contra su pecho

-Ya.. ya ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- me consoló  
-Tu también piensas que soy débil e inutil¿Verdad?

Me alejó de el y con seriedad me dijo

-Claro que no,Arie, eres muy fuerte

Lo abracé con fuerza, después de todo era mi único aliado en esta maldita prisión.

-Gracias...creo que eres el único que lo piensa - susurré contra su pecho  
-Todos aquí estan locos, Arie- dijo sacándome una leve sonrisa  
-¿Podemos entrenar juntos hoy? Ita...Uchiha no ha querido dejarme entrenar con el y Bisuki- dije recordando las horribles palabras de Itachi  
Deidara me miró extrañado por un segundo y luego asintió.

-Vamos entonces...bella dama- ridiculizo ofreciendome el brazo, reí y lo tomé mientras ibamos hacia su lugar de entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento empezó ligero y fue tornándose duro, puse toda mi concentración en la lucha sin importarme cuanto chackra gastaba.

-Creo que debemos parar Arie- dijo Deidara entre jadeos

No había notado que la noche había caido sobre nosotros

-Si quieres puedes ir a dormir, yo seguiré entrenando- dije al tiempo que golpeaba a mi muñeco de entrenamiento con rabia  
-Vas a desmayarte...  
-No lo haré ya lo verás, me haré mas fuerte que cualquiera de los imbéciles de aquí y haré que Uchiha se trague sus palabras-Dictamine restandole importancia a las continuas quejas de Deidara

No se cuanto tiempo pasó luego de eso, di un golpe y jadee. Estaba quedandome sin energías.  
De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y solo recuerdo haber visto unas delicadas manos que me sostenian con firmeza sin dejarme caer.

(Itachi)

Saque a Arie del entrenamiento,la habia hecho enojar de verdad pero era la unica forma. No podia, ni quería que la lastimaramos por error. No habia opción para entrenar como debia ser sin que ella saliera herida

Mire a Bisuki,estaba impasible como siempre aunque sabia que por dentro debia estar sufriendo. Pero no habia otra forma. No podiamos dejar que ella saliera lastimada,luchabamos como enemigos y con ella nos distraeriamos por su bien. Mas yo que la queria tanto,pero debia hacer que me odiara como Sasuke...  
Bisuki me miro,la comprendí enseguida. No era momento de flaquear teníamos un acuerdo, un plan que llevar a cabo sin importar que. Ella Eligio estar aca por nosotros y la defenderiamos en la sombras como a toda la gente a la que amabamos

-Comienza Uchiha -el semblante de Bisuki habia cambiado completamente,sus ojos activados bajo la tecnica Hyuuga detonaban cierto apago de ira y resignación

_Las sombras,un largo camino para recorrer y tu al igual que yo estas cayendo en ellas. Bienvenida,no tenemos opcion_

-Hmp -me puse en posición de batalla,mas tarde hablaria con ella. Por lo que la conocía sabia que no era el momento y que su dureza le daria la estabilidad para seguir adelante

Me puse a la defensiva,ahora si la metería en el genjutsu si me miraba aunque nunca dejo de usar chakra para protegerse,nisiquiera a la mañana

-Siempre alerta,Itachi -apareció detras mio -Hakken

Desaparecí,por unos centímetros y me pegaba. Decidi estar mas alerta.

-No seas iluso, tengo un rango amplio de visión Uchiha -comento desde el cielo cayendo hacia el piso

Detras,aparecio detras mio mientras un clon golpeaba la tierra. Salte Rapidamente con ella pisandome los talones

-El genjutsu no sirve de nada -me grito -Ahora veras

Bisturi de chakra,una tecnica mortal y que te atacaba internamente

-Bisturí de chakra,interesante tecnica Nara-adimiti mientras esquibaba un golpe  
-No es sólo eso,recuerda que soy una Huuga también- Me golpeo un brazo -Hakken -sonrió ladinamente

_Tsk,yo solo puedo ser arrogante_

Senti un dolor desgarrador donde me habia golpeado. Frunci un poco el seño, para mi eso ya no significaba nada .Bisuki paro de hacer señas,ambos nos miramos y al parecer a ella si le importo. Dirigió la vista detras mio. Senti el chakra,alguien nos vigilaba

-Paremos,no es buen momento para que no te recuperes por una semana y yo te tenga que cuidar Uchiha -me dijo seca y tomo mi brazo

Ella quedo enfrentada a mi y pude notar que mientras me curaba el brazo,escribia en el piso con las sombras: Zetsu nos vigila desde hoy a la mañana, estate atento. Nos comunicaremos en clave. Asenti conforme,yo ya me habia dado cuenta de eso y me parecia buena opción

-Listo Uchiha

Toque mi brazo,estaba mucho mejor que antes. Ahora ya no me dolia y sentia como el chakra volvia a pasar por el.

Bisuki se quedo viendo por detras de mi hombro,su expresión no detonaba nada bueno. Me di vuelta rápidamente y pude comprobar la razon de su preocupacion. Arie estaba entrenando hacia ya mucho tiempo,lo sabia porque mi invocacion siempre la vigilaba y por lo que podia ver habia gastado demasiado chakra. Se tambaleo,mire a Bisuki y ya no perdi mas tiempo.

(Bisuki)

Arie tenia el chakra muy bajo y se tambaleaba,Itachi me miro y yo asenti. Ambos desaparecimos y salimos en direccion a mi hermana. Itachi ya la iba a agarrar cuando la rubia se interpuso y la detuvo en su caida justo a tiempo.

-Sueltala-dijo fríamente Itachi y la arrebato de sus brazos  
-Rubia ¿como puedes dejarla sola entrenando tanto tiempo? -le dije fríamente

Me lo quede mirando pude ver culpa y preocupación en su rostro. Itachi la miraba abstraido, pude entrever preocupación en sus ojos por lo menos un segundo. Deidara me miraba cruzado de brazos y al Uchiha con odio.

-¿Y ustedes como pueden tratarla de esa manera? -Me dijo indignado -minimo yo la deje entrenar conmigo y me la quede vigilando por si le pasaba algo hum Yo si la cuido hum

_Cuido cuido el tenia derecho a decir eso ni mucho menos. No sabia nada sobre nuestra vida y todo lo que hice por ella_

_-_No sabes nada sobre mi y mi hermana- Dije calandolo con la mirada  
-Callate desagradecido- pronuncio Itachi

Pude ver como nos miraba con odio y se iba indignado en direccion al intento de casa

-Bisuki  
-Ya lo se,vallamonos rapido a la enfermeria

No tenia tiempo para pensar en como la trataba tenia que salvarla y seguir con el plan. No había tiempo,para salvar a los quiero tenia que seguir con el plan y distanciarme de ella

-Perdoname hermana...-susurre y ambos desaparecimos con un puff  
Biancu:  
_Bueno gente estoy devuelta y les traigo un capitulo súper largo _  
_Preguntas: _  
_¿Me extrañaban?_  
_¿les gusto el cap?_  
_¿Que team son?_  
_¿Cual akatsuki es su favorito?_  
_Dejen muchos comentarios con lo que piensan y NOS LEEMOS!_  
_Pd: Agradezco a Arya_Black Sin ella no hubiera podido crear tan bien perfil de Arie. Te quiero amiga,gracias por ayudarme crear junto a mi grandes historias._


End file.
